So Different In Such Little Time
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: Majesty and Glenn have been together since way before the apocalypse. They love each other and are inseperable. Until Majesty goes missing. She ends up in a town called Woodbury and decides to stay. Her and Glenn get new love interests while apart, mistaking the other for dead. When the two finally find each other again, they realize how different they've become in such little time
1. Chapter 1

"Why did we come in a group again?" I turn once I'm done toying with a computer. Glenn, my boyfriend, and I are in an office building right now and of course it has no power seeing as we are in an apocalpyse, but I'm still touching all of the keyboards.

"I don't know, but remind me to never let it happen again," he answers and I look up at Glenn to see him looking out the window. "Come look at this," he says to me, motioning for me to come over with his left hand.

I walk over and put my head next to his, looking out the window. "Is this guy on a horse? He looks like woody from Toy Story!" I start laughing at the guy I see outside of the window. He's in a sherriff costume, riding down the streets of Atlanta on a horse. There are people eating other people and he's doing cosplay.

"I bet you he doesn't make it," I hear Glenn say and I turn to him with a smile.

"Ok. Then I bet you he does."

I know I'm gonna lose, obviously. This guy is walking into a city full of walkers but it's still fun to goof around. Glenn and I switch windows as the guy turns the corner and realizes his mistake. Woody turns around and then Glenn and I go back to our old window, me smirking at him because I think for just a second I might win.

Glenn and I do this all the time. We had a competitive relationship before we started dating and we still do. He's a really clammy and nervous person most of the time but otherwise he just has this thing about him that made me fall for him.

Woody is almost out of there but another group of walkers comes out of nowhere and he gets trapped.

"Poor horse," I mumble, shaking my head and turning away. I'm really childish, anyone would describe me that way. Well, you can describe me ay way, to be honest. Usually I'm just a silly and energetic person. I'm very helpful but my mood can change so quickly because I am so emotional and pretty spiteful. Glenn says I have mood swings but I don't think so; I'm just open minded- my feelings about a person can change really quick.

"Look, look, look!" Glenn says and I turn around just to see if Woody made it.

"No, he isn't going under it, NO! Why would you do that? There's guns right there! You could've grabbed it!" The guy starts to go under a tank. I'm really getting worked up over this, I feel like I am watching a movie.

Glenn is laughing at me being over dramatic about the stranger but I don't think it's funny because I don't like losing. I hear gunshots going off and then they stop.

"I won!" Glenn jumps up and shouts at me, "I won which means you lost!"

"You don't know if he's dead! It's not funny to gamble with someone's life. Try to connect the tanks CV, we can get him out," I say with fake annoyance. I can make Glenn do anything, really. I'm more aggressive than he is and usually I initiate everything we do in the bedroom or what we do in general.

"But then I'm gonna lose the bet!" He whines like a baby, stomping his feet on the floor. I roll my eyes and grab the little walkie talkie from the side of his pants.

"What channel?" I ask. I don't know how to use these things like he does and it's pretty sad. Usually when us two go scavenging we chill out for a while and then pick up what we can, explore and then get out of the city. We both know it really good considering we drove around it everyday for our jobs so we know how to use our time well.

"Let me do it," Glenn said, grabbing the walkie and messing with it. I start picking up little things, like computer paper and pencils. I don't have many talents but drawing is one of them. I've been drawing since I was a teenager. I was that one girl who carried around a sketch pad and only got in trouble for drawing in it while we were supposed to be doing work.

"Look! Come here," Glenn is once again yelling at me to put in energy to walk back to the window. I run over anyway and look out of the window Glenn has been looking out of this whole time. I see Woody, out the top of the tank, looking around at his horse and the walkers surrounding him. Walkers start climbing up the tank and so he goes back inside.

"See, you have to try now!" I yell, jumping around and doing a dance.

"How did he get in there?"

"There's probably an entrance at the bottom or something, I don't know. Now try."

"Ok!" Glenn says, "we should probably go on top of that building there, it's gonna give us better chance to connect to the cv in the tank."

"Ok. We can reach that buildings fire exit by climbing out the window. Use the fire exit to get down to the floor and then walk around the back of this building and climb up that other buildings fire escape to the top."

"Is that safe?" Glenn asks, still looking out the same window since we got in this place. I don't even remember why we separated ourselves from the rest of our group. Oh well. I walk over to the window facing the building I was talking about. No walkers that I can see.

"We'll be fine. Hurry up!" I yell. I start out of the window. I stick one of my legs out of the window and one arm too, while holding onto the window I'm climbing out of now. Once I grab the edge of the rusty fire escape with one hand, I put my foot on the platform and bring the rest of my body over. Glenn follows behind me and we run down the stairs and into a different alley.

"Alright. Hey you," I turn around to watch Glenn speak into the radio, "dumbass. Yeah you in the tank." He looks at me, smiling and I motion for him to bring the walkie over to my lips so I can speak. I stifle my laugh and say, "you cozy in there?"

He lets go of the button and we laugh quietly like idiots. We wait for a couple of seconds for Woody to reply but the other end stays quiet. Glenn gives me a look before saying, "Hey, you alive in there?"

I'm shaking, waiting for him to respond because I want him to be alive and also I don't like waiting for the alley beneath us to get full of walkers. The department store we belong in is two buildings away and we can't run behind the building on our left to get to it unless we wanna end up out in the open on the streets. We need to get up that fire escape.

"Hello? Hello?" I hear the voice come over the radio and I do a quick cheer that really is just me putting my fist into the air.

"There you are," Glenn said with a sigh of relief, "you had me wondering."

I go closer to the edge of the building to find a way we can get Woody to us and then a way we can get him to the department store. "Tell him he can kill the Walker on top of the tank and run down this side of the tank while they are distracted from the horse," I tell Glenn to say as the guy asks for 'advice'. They start planning that out and I turn around to find our escape route. There's a yellow fire escape that has a cage around a small part of it. The higher part has no cage around it and if we fall, we're dead. That's the only way we can get to the department store, though, and we have to take that chance.

"Let's go, we have to get back down," Glenn starts pushing me towards the fire escape to get down to the alley.

"We have to go up that yellow ladder. It's not safe but it's safer," I say as we climb down. Glenn looks over for only a second. We trust each other and so whatever instructions we give for the other, we follow with few questions.

I can hear the gunshots from Woody. Bad idea, bad idea. He's leading walkers to the department store where we need to escape. Nice going. I watch our backs and Glenn waits by the gate for Woody. When Glenn motions for me to start up the ladder I run and start climbing. I stop at the small platform halfway up the ladder and watch Woody run in, almost shoot my boyfriend, and then the both of them start running towards the ladder with my verbal support.

Glenn starts climbing up while Rick keeps trying to shoot, "let's go!" I yell at the same time as Glenn is yelling at him. He finally starts climbing up and then when they reach where I am, I hold my hand out to help them up. Then two are Huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath which I had already done when I first got up here.

I pull an almost empty water bottle out of my bag and give it to Glenn. I only have one and so I don't let Glenn drink it all because I'm a nice person, and I give some to Woody.

He accepts it and while he swallows what was left Glenn says, "nice moves there Clint Eastwood, you the new sheriff. Come riding in to clean up the town?"

I laugh because it is ridiculous how that he's wearing a sheriff's uniform like it matters. "Wasn't my intention," Woody says with this low rough voice. It feels weird thinking of him as Woody because it's probably a rude thing to say in real life.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehah," Glenn says in a sarcastic tone, "you're still a dumbass." Glenn is doing too much but I just have to laugh a bit at that.

"Rick. Thanks," Rick replies. I think Woody is a name that is much more suitable for this situation. Before Glenn introduces us I step in front him smiling nice and big.

"Actually it was all my idea, so you're welcome. I'm Majesty, or Majie for short and this Glenn, my boyfriend."

I feel Glenn tapping me, "oh no," he says, looking down. We all look down and see a walker trying to climb up the ladder. I knew we were going to to have to end up climbing up the rest of the ladder anyway so I turn around immediately and start climbing up because I do not feel comfortable on the platform anymore. How are they climbing anyway? They have zero motor skills.

We get into another building and walk across a ledge to another office building next to it. "You two the ones who barricaded the alley?"

"No, somebody did. Guess they thought no walkers would get through," I say, running across the rooftop to get to a ladder that leads down into the building.

"And not many did, as you can see," Glenn finishes.

I open the 'trapdoor' and lift it up, taking off my book bag and throwing it inside and then taking Glenn's and doing the same.

Rick stops me by asking, "Why'd you stick your neck out for me at the tank?"

I look up at him before going up and answer before Glenn possibly tells a lie, "we had a bet, I wanted to win."

I hear Glenn talking to him once I got down but I let it go. I run out the exit down the staircase in the back. Glenn is talking to our group inside the department store next door over the walkie. "Four geeks," I say once I see the dead standing there in the alleyway.

I don't have a weapon on me right now, neither does my boyfriend and neither does Rick so we have to count on them to kill the geeks and let us in. Glenn explains everything quickly into the black little communication device and then we wait for somebody to come out. I recognize Morales and T through the outfits they are wearing. I think it's riot gear.

The three of us run inside, leaving T and Morales to kill the walkers. Randomly Andrea, this really crazy blonde chic from our group pushes Rick against some boxes, holding a gun to his head. Andrea doesn't like me so I dislike her too. I'm best friends with her sister Amy which is the stupid part about it all.

"Just chill out Andrea," Morales says but like I suspect she doesn't lower the gun.

"Puta loca," I say, rolling my eyes at her. Yeah, I called her a crazy whore but I have no regrets.

"Shut the hell up, bitch." She says to me and Glenn puts a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't going to do anything anyway but better safe than sorry.

"Ease up, Andrea," Jacqui, an African American woman from our group tries. Jacqui is really nice, and we get along good. She reminds me of a younger version of my mother and its nice to have her around.

Andrea turns around with this nasty look on her face, "you're kidding me right? We're dead because if this stupid asshole." She looks back at Rick quickly and Morales walks up to her.

"I said back the hell off."

There's this moment of heavy breathing and so I speak up because I don't have time for this, "pull the trigger if you're gonna."

She looks down, takes a deep breath and then backs away. "We're dead, all of us. Because of you." She repeats, waving her gun im crazy motions pointed at Rick.

"I don't understand."

"She's referring to the irresponsible use of your gun." I said. Only a second later, Morales grabs Woody by his arm and is leading him upstairs.

"How do you expect us to survive in here if every Walker for miles heard you shooting up the street?!" Morales asks aggresively. We reach the upstairs of the store.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea exclaims warily. I look up to the glass doors and see walkers, thousands of walkers just banging on the doors. Holy shit.

"They have rocks in their hands!" I shout and everybody starts backing up. I am squeezing Glenn's hand so much right now and he's squeezing mines too but I don't really feel it. I can feel his racing heartbeat through his hand.

"What were you doing out there anyway, man?"" T question angrily.

What Rick says is ridiculous, "I was trying to flag down the helicopter."

My eyebrows go so far up, I'm pretty sure they're touching my hair line. We all express our disbelief about the helicopter and then our beliefs about Rick being crazy but he defends himself.

After all the buzz dies down, Morales orders T-dog, another group member- a cool bald black dude who saved both my life and Glenn's- to call up the refugee camp we stay at using the CB. I actually owe T-dog a lot, actually, but he does piss me off sometimes with his ways.

"Refugee center?" Rick asked with this hopeful look in his eye and I scoff, ignoring him.

"Yeah they're waiting for us with biscuits in the oven," Jacqui said sarcastically. Rick is so clueless, I have to laugh at her comment.

"No signal. Maybe the roof?" T says and before anyone responds we hear gunshots going off from above. I look around and notice someone missing.

"You guys left Merle up there with a gun?!" I exclaim with disbelief. I start running back to the staircase. Merle is one crazy son of a bitch. He is what many, including me, would call a redneck. He doesn't listen and is a vulgar crackhead but I don't really judge people. I will only stop liking you if you personally piss me off and he never has. I've had conversations with him and his brother and they aren't even that bad.

When we all reach the top, sure enough it's Merle shooting from the ledge on the roof.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales starts to yell at Merle who starts laughing. Out of all the people, I don't know why we allowed Merle to come with us here because we all know he's got some problems.

"HEY! Yall best be more polite to a man with a gun!" He shouts in his thick southern draw, jumping down from the roofs ledge, "only common sense."

I grab my temples and shake my head as T runs over and starts trouble with Merle. A man. With a gun.

"Hey bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day, now I'm gon take orders from you? That'll be the day." Merle is a racist. I hate that about him. He calls me a spic and Morales taco-bender though I am not sure what the difference really is. He also calls Glenn a chink. I used to not like him because he always brought my race and Glenn's race up whenever we were being a couple but then I put him in his place by being racist to him and then he started talking to me like I was an actual human being.

I felt bad for being racist so I to apologize to Daryl, His brother, who I also have some sort of bond with. I had to apologize because I sort of brought him into it.

Merle and T begin arguing; T definately tempting Merle who ha absoloutely no chill. "T, leave it alone. Merle, fucking relax. We need to worry about getting out of here." I try, then walking away from between them and go to help Morales. I'm pretty sure I solved the problem.

It seems like as soon as I turn around I hear Merle saying, "that'll be the day I take orders from a nigger."

T swings at him, and misses, and then Merle hits him with the gun. Merle punches T in the face and then punches Rick before turning around and punching T again. Everybody is yelling and I get in front of Glenn just in case Merle decided he wants to hit an Asian today. No need for that.

Merle keeps punching T and everyone else who tries to break the fight up and then he pulled out a gun and puts it to T-dogs face. We all stand here, waiting for him to do something, until he spits on T and rubs it in his sweet Brooklyn shirt. What if I Wanted to borrow that?

"Alright, we're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, huh?" Merle says and I roll my eyes. This is all so unnecessary. I knew Merle was crazy but not this crazy. "Talk about, who's in charge. I vote me! Anybody else? Democracy time y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor?"

While Merle talks, we all grab T and pull him away,giving Merle dirty looks. We're not gonna try anything because he's got the gun trained on us. He forces us all to raise our hands and 'vote' for him. I smile as Jacqui gives him the finger. I love that woman.

Merle keeps talking and then Rick, who I totally forgot about, hits him with a gun and the handcuffs him to a pipe.

They have a real funny arguement, and after a while Rick throws Merle's drugs off of the roof which is definately a good thing.

Ignoring Merle's yelling, I sit down with my back against the walls and Glenn slides down next to me. "You think we're gonna get out?" Hey asks me but it doesn't reall sound like a question.

I just put my head on his shoulder and grab his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." He puts his face in his hands and pulls the one I'm grabbing away.

"Don't stress about it. If we can we'll find a way." I try to reassure him, rubbing his back. I put my head in his lap and he put his arm around me. Nothing we can do so we might as well relax.

"Hey Majesty!" I look up, "check the alley, you see any manhole covers?" I jump up and run to the other side of the roof and look down to the alley. I see two walkers and that it so I turn around, shaking my head.

"Nothing. They're probably all on the street surrounding by geeks." I smile at my rhyme and the turn my attention to Jacqui.

"Maybe not. Old building like this built in the twenty- big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of a flood. I'm the sub basement."

I look at Glenn as he speaks, "how do you know that?"

"It was my job. I worked in the city zoning office."

Well that's better than I could ever do, I can say that. We all go down to the basement, where Glenn and I have found a tunnel leading into the sewer before I cover my mouth and nose with my shirt like always because this is ew.

"Are you guys sure?" Morales asks.

I roll my eyes and Glenn answers, "we really scope each place out. It's the only place in here that goes down. But I've never gone down it."

Partially because I always told him to get away from it. I uncover my mouth forcefully, "who would want too?!" I say and then shake my head with a smile. Everyone looks at Glenn and I and I put my hand on my chest, "no!"

I grab Glenn's hand humming these sassy noises because I'm not going down there. No. "Cmon, we'll be right behind you."

"No you won't , not you," Glenn says and I roll my eyes and stomp my foot at him for giving in.

"Why not me, you think I can't?" Andrea demands with an attitude. This is why I don't like her. I called her a bitch, yeah, but only once and she got so angry and who can blame me- she has such a bad attitude.

"Excuse me, hi, before you continue talking, fix your attitude- thanks." I say with a fake smile.

"Majesty, I am tired of your fucking mouth!"

"My mouth? Bitch are you-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rick shouts, "speak your mind," he says to Glenn.

"Look, until now, Majesty and I always came here alone with no problems- in and out with what need. We bring a group and everything goes to hell. If I'm going down that hole, we're doing it my way. If I run into something down there I don't need you all jammed up behind me, getting me killed. Majesty, you're coming with me. Rick and Andrea need to go up and watch those doors -they've got the only guns- Jacqui and Morales keep watch. Jacqui here and morales in between- shout to her if anything goes wrong and you shout to us, got it?"

I don't argue because I can see Glenn likes being the shot caller even though if I die I will kill him. Literally this time.

"Alright, everyone knows their jobs," Rick said when Glenn starts going down the ladder. I whimper and start climbing down. When my feet splash in the water I curse because I'm wearing vans - just my luck.

Glenn shines his light down the tunnel and I hear him gulp. "C'mon," he says and I nod my head, staying behind him.

A rat screams at me and I make this high pitched gasp that's sound like a hushed scream. "I can't believe you made me come down here."

"You're the only one I trust down here with me," he answers and I smile, feeling good about myself even though he is my boyfriend so of course he's going to say things like that. It's all the same anyway.

We reach a big gate blocking us from going any further. "She was right. But we can't cut through it. Not with Dale's hacksaw."

I turn and face Glenn with a sarcastic smile. "Great. Fabulous, w-"

Something grabs my hair and pulls me against the gate. I scream at the very top of my lungs for about a minute straight as Glenn pulls my hair from whatever is holding it back. I pull forward and am able to get out. I turn and see a walker holding a dead rat in one hand and a few strands of hair in the other, growling at us. I grab my hair and touch something wet. I pull my hand away and see blood. I gasp and start making hiccuping noises like I'm gonna cry. I turn around and throw up because of what I just touched and what in my hair and Glenn covers his mouth and looks away. We don't have the strongest of stomachs as a couple.

Just my luck. Again. We hear glass shattering and then Jacqui starts yelling for us to get back up and once we do we run to the main floor. "What did you find down there?"

"Not a way out," Glenn answers. I hold onto him as the walkers start trying to break the second set of doors like they just did the first one. We all run back up to the roof and five Rick binoculars and he looks around for a good minute. "That construction site- they always keep keys on site for those trucks."

Morales looks and then looks down to the filled street, "you'll never make it past the walkers."

"You two got me out of that tank," Rick says and I roll my eyes. I'm still pissed a fucking Walker could've bit me and pulled about a few pieces of my hair. It wasn't enough to make a difference but still.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted," Glenn explains.

"Can't we distract them again?" Rick asks, "they're drawn by sound, right."

"Yeah, and sight and smell, what's your point?" I question.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asks. I'm starting to think he really is a dumbass.

"Can't you?!" Glenn asks in this appealed town and then moved to stand next to me. "They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct."

"Hey, lighten up. He may have a stuffy nose or some shit," I say, laughing.

Rick gets serious, "maybe we have to smell like them."

I'm still laughing at Rick, "oh yeah, how?"

Five minutes later we find ourselves downstairs, once again grabbing coats and gloves. I grab a pink pair and put them on, shaking my head. "I can't believe we're doing this, this is a bad idea!" I say.

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold," Glenn says but Rick kept throwing us jackets and gloves.

"We don't have much time, this is the best idea we've gotten so far. That glass won't hold forever."

We all run downstairs and go back to the alley where the guys grab one the dead walkers from before and we go back into the storage room and Rick breaks the glass box and grabs the axe inside of it.

I look away when he starts to swing but then I notice it never happens. Rick takes off his mask and drops it along with the axe and then starts staring at the Walker. He goes in his pockets, kind of like he did Merle-maybe it's a cop thing- and takes out his wallet. What the fuck are you doing?

"Wayne Dunlap," Rick says, looking at his the ID. "Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had twenty eight dollars in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us; worrying about bills and who's gonna win the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." He finishes his monologue and is about to dig in until Glenn says something, "one more thing; he was an organ donor."

That doesn't make me feel any better. We all groan in unison as Rick swings the axe down and chops Wayne up. I cover my mouth because I can feel what little food I ate coming up for the second time today.

I whimper every time someone swings the axe and start chattering my teeth. At the end of the day, the squelching noise makes me run to the corner and puke. I dry heave like two time before I turn around and see everybody grabbing guts. All I hear is Glenn groaning. Ok, somebody has to be the man in the relationship now. I walk over and pick up two handfuls of guts, rubbing it all over Glenn's jacket while trying not to look.

"Everybody needs to just think of something else," Rick says and I nod, grimacing.

"Like puppies and kittens," I suggest, trying to form a smile of my own.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T says, making Glenn turn around and throw up. It mixes in with some of the blood. I dry heave again and rub Glenn's back, putting more guts on him.

"That is just evil, what is wrong with you?" Andrea says and Jacqui makes me laugh by saying to Rick, "next time let the cracker beat his ass."

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asks for assurance and we all nod with disgusted looks.

"Glenn," I turn around when I hear Andrea. She's holding out a gun for Glenn, "just in case," she says and as she tucks it in his waistband I hope she doesn't do something stupid like shoot his dick off because I kind of need it.

"We make it back, be ready," Rick said.

"What about Merle Dixon?" Rick hands T the key from inside his pocket and then Rick takes the axe, "we need more guts."

Right before they are about to leave, I pull Rick aside, "one thing. This was your idea- Glenn dies, I'll be right up on the roof with a gun- you'll be next. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he says. I smile and pat his shoulder, "alright Woody."

Surprisingly, he smiles back and pats my back the same way. We laugh for a second and I feel bad, thiking about how nobody here is for him. I give him a quick hug. "Don't die on me, okay?"

Once we let them out into the alley, all four of us race upstairs to the roof. I take the binoculars and furiously start looking for them. My head is moving so violently it feels like I'm going to snap my neck.

I hear over the walkie T has the people from base camp and I only turn around for a couple seconds. Base camp can't do anything. I'm more concerned about the thunder that doesn't want to go away. "Y si llueve? Prefiero tener a Andrea por ahi." (What if it rains? I'd rather have Andrea out there.

I'm speaking to Morales of course but Andrea says, "what'd you say about me?"

"I said you're a lovely woman. Bitch."

"I just gave your boyfriend my gun!"

"He can't use it! But thanks, that's why I called you a lovely woman. You don't know Spanish."

"You are such a bitch. Stay in a child's place!"

"Oh really? Well-" I cut myself off as I feel little drops of wetness on my skin. I turn around, "somebody better be fucking spitting on me!" I yell and then put my hands up to feel the rain. I quickly look out the binoculars. The blood is running off of the jackets.

"Majesty, it's just a cloudburst. We get them all the time, it'll pass," Morales says to me as I start hyperventilating. This cloud really wants to play with me, today of all days!

Most of the walkers are paying more attention to Glenn and Rick than before. I start jumping up and down, whimpering.

Jacqui grabs my shoulders, rubbing them and trying to calm me down. She needs to stop because it's not going to work. A walker runs up to Rick and he hits with the axe, making all of the walkers chase Glenn and Rick who are hitting walkers and running. As they get near the gate I start jumping and running in place like it's helping.

They get in the truck and drive off right after the walkers break down the gate. I take a deep breath. Thank god. Everyone starts talking about how their leaving us and I roll my eyes, "you're forgetting one important detail! Me! Glenn wouldn't leave me."

I run away from their panic and go dance in the rain, cleaning that blood out of my hair. I'm not worried. And like I said, Glenn's voice comes over the radio. We run to the roll up doors facing the street and I tell Glenn to stop and pick me up first.

"Ok, when you hear the alarm, lift up so only I can crawl under quickly. He's gonna open the door and I'm gonna jump in. I put my bag on Jacqui's shoulders and they grab the chain.

"Your a crazy son of a bitch," Andrea says.

"No need to insult my mother," I smirk and clutch my knife.

"Come outside now, you have to run down the street and I'll meet you there," Glenn says over the walkie. My heart is pumping but I'm actually really excited. I hear the alarm going off and staying the same exact noise level and they roll the gates up just enough. I get out and run where Glenn and I planned. The walkers that were on this street are gone, near the sports car Glenn is in.

I see the red car coming my way and the doors open. He slams the break and I get in with probably the biggest smile I've ever had in my entire life. I kiss Glenn roughly and he starts driving as the walkers pick up their pace in the horde they are in, trying to get to us.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" I yell while laughing. We fucking made it. I stand outside of the sunroof when we get on the empty roads, Glenn and I both screaming and cheering. This is the life.

 **I had to write it over. I really had to and I think it's way better than before so go me, amiright? Review please! I deleted the story and started all over so the reviews and favorites are all gone. I'm basically gonna update at two reviews. I've written to mid season three, lucky me, so if people like this story I'll update fast.**

 **SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU ALL, REALLY! AND STEVEN YUEN ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Majesty's POV

"To be honest, this is my new baby," I say, rubbing the dash as I come back inside of the red sports car through the sunroof.

Glenn looks over to me for a quick second with a smile. "Our baby. And we didn't even need to have kids."

I get serious, thinking about how my life with Glenn would've been if this outbreak never happened. "Would you have wanted kids?" I ask

"Raising kids on the salaries of two pizza delivery men?"

"Woman, but true. But it was just a question."

"We're getting closer," Glenn said quietly. He almost sounded sad and I felt bad because it was my fault of course.

"Well then let's enjoy the last bit of this ride!" I shout, hoping to give my boyfriend some sort of happiness and it works because he smiles and goes back to the joy filled kid like adult that he was before.

Like I thought, everyone is waiting for us at camp, they are standing there with confused looks as Glenn and I smiled widely. Shane is talking at the same time as Amy who keeps asking for Andrea.

Shane is banging the car hood and yelling at Glenn, asking him to pop the hood so he can turn off the alarm and I try to calm Amy as she talks non stop while Glenn is yelling at Shane too.

"Andrea is fine! God, Amy, calm down." I shake her and turn around to stretch my shoulders. She turns around and starts yelling at Glenn why Andrea wasn't with us and where she is but I ignore her and hug Morales' family. I tell his wife he is okay and on his way back. You could say I have a bond with everyone but him and his family are the ones I really feel at home with even if I love Amy as if she was my sister.

Everybody has someone here. T-dog and Jacqui, Glenn and I, the Morales clan, Dale; Andrea; Amy, Shane; Lori; Carl, Daryl and Merle, Ed; Carol; Sophia. Everyone except Jim, I guess.

Someone turns off the alarm and I turn around and look at Glenn standing by our baby. He hold his hands up, "Everyone's fine. Merle, not so much."

I sigh, thinking about poor Merle. I hate him but I love him at the same time. I know they're going to make me break it to Daryl that his brother is probably dead and that's because I actually talk to them instead of bitching away like they are crazy animals. Well they might be.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?" Shane starts to yell, completely changing the subject. "You trying to draw every walker for miles?"

Dale buts in, saying he thinks we're ok, and Shane tries to argue but Dale wins by saying,"that alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pinpoint the source."

Yes sassy Dale! I run over to the car as Dale continues talking, "I'm not arguing I'm just telling the truth. And it wouldn't hurt you two to think a little more carefully next time, would it?"

I stick out my tongue at him and Glenn apologizes. "So what? Having this car makes me think God is still looking out for us," I say with a smile and pat my baby's hood.

Glenn looks back with a smile as the truck holding the rest of our group pulls in the dirt road 'driveway' you can say.

I grab Glenn's hand and watch everyone give hugs to their family. It's a miracle we got out of their alive. Except maybe Merle. I turn around, just a bit sad now but then I lock eyes with uthe most adorable child out there, Sophia, a woman named Carol's daughter, and make a silly face at her. She gives me this award winning smile and I laugh.

"How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?" Shane asks the group when they finished hugging all their families.

"New guy," Glenn answers.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town," Morales explains. "He might just be a hero. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello," Morales shouted back at the truck. I turn with a smile as big as the universe. I'm sort of excited for everyone to meet Rick and when he gets out the car I clap but no one else joins me so I leave it at that.

I look back at Shane as Morales tells him how Rick is also a cop and when Shane looks his face does this weird thing that I can't explain but then I look at Rick and he's doing it to. They must know each other!

I look back again and see Carl and Lori running at Rick who's running back at them! Rick said something about his wife and son to Merle, I'm sure! I turn around to Glenn, "We saved Carl's fucking dad! Holy shit, we da bomb!"

Everyone is just staring in awe and I might cry but when I see Lori look at Shane I remember something. Aren't them two like a thing? If Shane knows him and that Lori's husband then-

Omg; drama! Holy shit!

Rick is talking to us all as we sit around a fire a couple hours later. I can't stop humming the campfire song and I usually do it every night we do sit around the campfire. Ed is starting trouble again and it's not a surprise Shane and him start arguing. I feel bad for carol. She is an abused woman and her daughter has to endure it all too.

"Have you given any thought about Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale finally decides it's time to talk about something important.

"I'll tell him, I dropped the key," T-dog says and I roll my eyes. I'm mad at him. Every life is precious and he was so careless to drop that key. Rick should've never have locked him away either.

"He doesn't like any of you, it'd be better if I told him," I said with a sigh because I am slightly annoyed now.

"I cuffed him, it's on me, I'll tell him," Rick says.

I hold my hands out, "No, everyone would be better off if I said it."

"No, it's on me, I ain't gonna hide from him," T-dog insists. God, he's an idiot.

"Merle held a gun to your head just for talking to him, why would Daryl act any different when he comes out of the woods with a crossbow but instead you tell him you left his brother on a roof to die?" I should, annoyed at him for being dumb and, well, annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love T, but he is so stupid at times.

"We could lie," Amy buts in and Andrea disagrees with her, "or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Rick did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind, it is nobodies fault but Merle's."

"Are you fucking stupid? You pointed a gun at Ricks head but nobody locked you up. Merle was being crazy but T-dog swung at him and Merle defended himself. It's T-dog's fault he dropped the fucking key and that he tried to fight Merle. If Rick wanted to do his cop thing then he should've gave the key to someone smarter than T or someone who didn't have beef with Merle. We don't know if he purposely left Merle up there because he was mad! If it was Amy up there acting like Merle and we told you the bullshit you just said, would you be A-o-fucking Kay?" I pull my knees to my chin and rock back and forth angrily after my rant. Everyone is staring at me in awe but it's true and I'm annoyed even more now.

"I didn't leave him on purpose! I was scared, and I ran. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I did not leave him there on purpose, Majesty." T-dog clarifies, giving looks to the group like he needs their approval.

"So how did the key drop? You obviously tried to run and threw the key at him or whatever you said. Doesn't matter it's all bullshit and you know it. He could be alive if you weren't so dumb."

"Wait! I chained the door. The size of the staircase can't hold much geeks and they wouldn't have been able to break through that chain. Dixon is alive and on that roof. That's on us," he gets up and leaves and and I stand up and leave too. Partially because the looks I'm getting and because I'm not in the mood to gather round the campfire and tell stories anymore.

When I get to the tent I turn on the lamp and start undressing. I hate not being able to shower in my crappy shower like I used to. Or order pizza and use my employee discount or Glenn's so we could sit and watch scary movies or domino tournaments because I lived for those. Sometimes we didn't pay the cable bill and we watched DVDs all night and fell asleep on the couch together.

I smile thinking about those times and pull a clean shirt over my head. I hear someone walk in and turn around quickly, not bothering to pull the shirt all the way down.

It's Glenn, and he's staring at my naked chest. I roll my eyes and pull the shirt down. "Don't even ask me about what happened because I don't want to talk about it," I say and toss my black hair to one side.

"I wasn't," he says and takes his own shirt off and then unbuckles his belt. I lay down on our bitch ass cot and watch him change into whatever he's going to wear to sleep.

I want to admire Glenn but I'm just too annoyed and stressed.

"I'm tired of living like this!" He looks at me as I growl those words out.

"You sound like the girl from the exorcist," he says and I start laughing.

"Maybe you should exercise me," I say, holding my arms out with a goofy pouty face. Glenn pulls pajama pants on and makes sure the tent is zipped. He comes and lays down in between my arms, wrapping his own around me. I smile and peck him on the lips.

He moves his head from off of my chest and reaches up to kiss me again. I deepen the kiss this time, swiping my tongue against his bottom lip, making him part his lips and allow me access into his mouth. Our tongues have a short battle for dominance until Glenn pulls away.

He starts kissing down my neck softly, leaving a trail to my collar bone. We haven't did anything since the outbreak because I don't want to be heard by a whole bunch of people or walkers but I really don't care now so I push Glenn away, but only to pull my own shirt off. Glenn keeps leaving sloppy, greedy kisses down my body and I open my legs to give him enough room to put his waist in between my thighs. I'm loud in general so of course I'm scared for this but once Glenn has got himself positioned right at my entrance I bury my face into his shoulder and give him a signal to go.

I never wake up early; usually Carol wakes me up or Glenn to go on a run and I suppose that's a bad thing but I really don't care, I like my rest. Glenn and I were pretty much up all night, anyway, so I need the extra hours.

I wake up a lot in my sleep and do weird things so that's probably why I'm always so tired. Glenn hugs me every night extremely close so I don't get up and wander off without him knowing.

How did I start dating this lovely Asian pizza boy, you may ask? Well after we had some hate sex for the first time ever, I got loose lips when he was at my place in the middle of the night and basically told him I really liked him even though we never got along at work. Our rivalry was stupid, we argued about who was the best at work and I'm sure if Glenn wasn't shy and it wasn't totally disgusting, we would've had sex at our boss' desk. That's a story for the grandchildren.

I can barely keep my eyes open until I hear a scream. I jump up and run outside with the knife we keep in our tent, heading towards the screams. I realize it's Sophia and Carl and I sprint even faster. I see them by the cans Shane setup to alert us if anything comes in. I can hear everyone running behind me. I was closer so I got there faster.

I grab both Sophia and Carl and pull them away from the woods as everyone arrives. Lori grabs her son and Carol grabs her daughter from me.

"It's in the woods," I half shout to all of the guys of the camp as I try to catch my breath. God, this is not how I wanted to start my morning.

I move closer and see the walker feasting on a deer that has two arrows in its rear. Daryl. Fuck me. Not now. I don't want to be here when he rages but it's coming soon. I'm not gonna tell him, like I said, but I do feel bad for whoever is going to have to tell him.

No one wanted any part of the Dixon brothers. I'm a kind hearted person at most and so I brought them their food and washed their clothes and had conversations with them and just did whatever I could to make them feel welcomed instead of isolated like some freaks. I know them to an extent and it just hurts to think about how it must feel to loose your brother when you aren't around. Reminds me of my brothers, I don't know where they are but they were not even adults yet, and I don't know if they are alive or not.

The leaves start to rustle as I break from my trance after the men kill the walker. They all point their guns and weapons towards the woods.

Daryl.

He's already angry because of the walker that ate his deer. I smile at him kicking the body and calling it a, "filthy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard."

Same.

"Calm down, son, that's not helping," Dale tried cautiously.

A laugh erupts from me as Daryl walks forward and gets in his face angrily, "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond."

I cover my mouth as I giggle and Daryl looks into my eyes for a second and I give him a thumbs up with a smile.

"Been tracking this deer for miles, was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Do you think we could cut around this chewed up part around here?" Daryl says, ripping the arrows out of the deer. Everyone is staring at him with guilt and I lose my smile and replace it with a frown.

"Good luck, have fun," I say spitefully to Andrea and then turn around to walk back to my tent and put on some pants. Nothing is showing because the shirt is Glenn's so it is long enough to cover me all up.

Like I said, I don't want to be anywhere near the mess when they tell Daryl about Merle so I take my sweet time changing into a brand new outfit. I can hear Daryl screaming. And I wipe a tear that comes from my eye. It just is personal for me because I lost my brothers too, wherever they are, and I can understand how Daryl feels.

Someone opens the tent door forcefully and I turn around extremely fast. It's Daryl.

"You knew about this?" He asks. I can tell he wants to cry.

"I didn't find about it until we came back. I didn't know Merle was trapped on the roof, I was in a separate car." Lying never hurt anyone.

"Yeah! Then what the fuck was that smile and thumbs up huh? You couldn't be real with me? And I thou- fuck it!"

I walk out after him, calling his name, but he doesn't turn around. I don't blame him and I'm not gonna push because I know he's upset.

Glenn comes in a while later and I haven't moved from my spot. I'm just thinking about everything and it's killing me. I feel stupid.

"We're going back to Atlanta, to get Merle."

I don't want to go, in all honesty, but I have to. I stand up and grab my book bag but Glenn grabs it from me and shakes his head.

"You seem upset, you should just stay and hang out with Amy."

"I don't want to go out, I'm annoyed and I'd rather stay in my tent all day."

Glenn laughs and nods. "Ok," he kisses me bye. Usually we go out together so I'm worried for him but he's gonna be with Daryl and Rick so I hope everything will go okay.

I kiss him until I need to take a breath. "Bye, be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I like to always have that as the last thing we say, whenever we're gonna be apart, or I might have a heart attack.

I watch the truck drive away and I realize I hate it at this place and the city is where I belong. I'm in a shitty mood and now I can either talk to Dale, Lori, or go wash clothes with the women and the sad part is washing clothes is winning. I start down there, nodding at Lori and Carl walking away from the river. I see Ed standing there arguing with Andrea.

In any case, I would choose Andrea over Ed because he is the devil himself. I keep walking and see that it's getting worse. Ed is now grabbing Carol. I start running, maybe I can be useful and attempt to knock the prick on his ass.

Yeah right, I'm too small for that. I wish I could be like Shane sometimes but I'd rather be feminine. I get to the sand and run up behind Ed and in between him and carol.

I get knocked back and feel a sharp pain in my lip. My vision Goes black for a second and I grab the side of my face. I faintly hear, "That's what you get, bitch."

My mom told me to never let a man touch me when I didn't want him to and definitely don't let a man hit you. Fuck that. All the girls are going crazy pushing at him and I push carol to the ground, getting past her. "Fucking pussy, hitting woman?!" I kick him in his balls and then Shane comes over and grabs him by his arm like a angry mom and drags him away. Shane then proceeds to punch him continuously in his face.

I roll my eyes at Carol as she cries for Ed and runs up the hill. I'm pissed, of course. Me trying to be nice never ends up well. I throw myself in a chair next to Lori. I can feel the blood from my lip on my chin now.

"You ok?" Lori asks, reaching for me to look at my lips.

I scoff, "fucking Ed. I can't wait to see the day when he gets torn apart."

"Wouldn't we all?"

"Except Carol, I tell you, a woman is abused her whole life but never stands up for herself? Get a restraining order, go in the protection program but instead you have a baby. And you would think she'd be happy he's getting his ass beat but she's sobbing. It's the apocalypse, you don't have to stay with. We'd help her, we all would. I'd get her cot and she could sleep in my tent, anyone would help her."

Andrea and Amy come up the hill with Jacqui behind them. Shane is trekking up here too and so I guess Carol is driving her car and Ed back up here. Amy comes over to me and kneels by my chair. "You ok?"

I nod and she wipes the blood off of my chin. "I'm gonna tie him up and bring him to the city, maybe we should leave him handcuffed on a roof."

"I wouldn't mind that," Jacqui says and Lori nods her head with a mhm.

"Amy, are you coming fishing?" Andrea yells from the Rv so Amy gets up,"gotta go, we'll hang out later."

"OKAY!" I yell as she runs off. Even if I believe everyone deserves to be saved, Ed is the only exception. I could care less if he died and how.

I go inside of the RV after Andrea and Amy leave, and clean the small cut on my lip. It isn't bad and Glenn won't ask questions hopefully. Glenn is so shy but I've seen him get angry over me and his sisters and that is a bad thing. Everyone takes advantage of Glenn and I want him to figure out that nobody can force him to do anything. Maybe he just wants to be accepted or something but we like going to the city anyway.

When I leave the Rv, everyone is happy, including Carol who is sitting outside now. I roll my eyes and don't look at her as I walk back to sit down next to Lori. Carol loses her smile when I sit down and she stops talking. I know she wants to say something but I don't want to hear it, so I keep a mean face and don't look at her.

"I never have anything to do around here, I swear. I should've went with the guys," I say out loud.

Lori looks over to me, "you actually like going out there and risking your life?"

"I'm smart, Glenn's smart. We always think things through and we always have a plan b. Or c."

"Thank you, again, for helping Rick."

"Actually, we helped him because Glenn and I made a bet on if he would survive and I wanted to win. But you're welcome nonetheless," I clarify with a smile. Lori laughs, shaking her head.

About twenty minutes later I find out I have fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in and am awoken by cheers. Amy and Andrea have got fish, like lots of fish. I don't even really like fish but I have to put up with it. I don't like squirrels and rabbits either but I am still grateful we have Daryl providing us with food.

"Because of you, my children will eat tonight!" Morales Shouts enthusiastically. He is so nice and is such a good man. I smile as he says thank you.

"Thank Dale, it's his canoe and gear," Andrea says.

"I would've never thought Amy was the type of girl to get in a boat and catch dozens of fish," I say, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to do that?" Lori says.

Amy is doing a small happy dance as she answers, "our dad."

That's cute. All my dad ever did was spoil the hell out of me and I ended up delivering pizzas for a living.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asks. Carl is so adorable, I hope he can make it out of this alive. He will probably grow up to be a strong and handsome man and I probably won't be around to see that but I still hope the best for him. I used to always play with him before I started going on runs all the time. I kind of miss that.

"Sure, we'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff," Amy answers before sharing a laugh with Andrea, and then turning to Lori and asking, "is that's ok?"

I get up and hug Amy when Lori starts talking. "When are we going to hang out? I need to give you your other present," I say with a smile.

"Oh my god, you already gave me stuff, how much more?"

"This is the real present. And besides, everything is free."

"Just give it to me now," she says, taking another drink and raising her eyebrows for a split second before bringing them back down repeatedly.

"Haha, no."

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," I hear Dale's voice from behind me and I spin on my heels. When people say things like that I automatically stop joking and get serious because there could always be a life at stake.

He motions towards the top of a mountain, where Jim is barely visible, but we can tell he is shoveling by the way he is moving. Shane shakes his head and runs his hand down his own face. "Alright," he says In a reluctant tone.

When Shane and Dale start walking over there, I follow, and then everyone else does too. We all go up the hill in this silence that is comfortable but tense because we don't know what we're going to find when we reach the top. I never thought Jim would be the crazy type so this is a shocker. Maybe Carol or Andrea up here but not Jim.

Yeah, he's digging holes. A bunch of holes shaped like graves and big enough for a body to fit in. Amy grabs my hand along with Andrea's. I'm happy I have made friends with everyone here and I don't isolate myself or stick to just being around Glenn all day.

"Hey, Jim?" Shane says. "Just give me a second here, please." He speaks again when he gets ignored, and then the annoyed Jim responds with an attitude filled, "what do you want?"

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all."

"Dale says you've been out here for hours."

Jim looks around with this confused look before stopping at Shane, "so?"

"So why are you diggin? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane laughs at his own joke which makes me shake my head because no one is supporting him on on it.

"Why does it matter? I'm not hurting anybody."

True. Probably hurting yourself and your muscles are screaming for you to please stop but you're crazy in the brain obviously. Dale says what I'm thinking, adding that it's 100 degrees outside today.

I laugh as Jim enthusiastically says, "sure I can! Watch me!"

I try to tell people he's crazy but no one ever listens to me unless I'm screaming and cursing. "Amy, let's go swimming and let the bosses handle this freak show," I whisper. Amy looks at me with a smile and nods her head. I guess she tells Andrea and Andrea nods at us, giving me this look that I know says make sure to protect Amy just in case something goes wrong. I'll never let anything happen to Amy, she's my best friend and I love her.

We run back down the hill racing and giggling. It's hard to stop when we reach the bottom because we were going way too fast for our own good. I fall on my face and Amy laughs at me, still running.

"LAST ONE THERE IS WALKER BAIT!" She yells and I quickly get up, "WHAT!?"

I catch up to her quickly and we are laughing our asses off trying to get to the water. We start pushing each other until Amy jumps in, pulling me accidentally in with her. I swim over to Amy and we laugh.

"Guess you're the walker bait today," she teases, laughing.

"Oh No! I'm gonna die!" I joke, laughing as well. Then I remember I have her present in my back pocket. It isn't anything special, just a mood ring with these pretty mermaids on it. Amy once said she has always wanted one but her mom told her they weren't real. Ever since Andrea explained why she was marking days on the calendar, I've been trying to give Amy a birthday week and tomorrow is the last day. The box the ring is in soaked now. I totally forgot about it being in this specific pair of pants, I thought it was in My book bag.

"Amy! Holy shit, look what was in my pocket!" I pull the little gold box out and she smiles, "is that the gift!?"

"Yeah, but now it's soaked. God I'm a dumbass!"

She laughs and hugs me so I hug her back, just as tight. "Well you can have it now, I guess." I give her the box and she opens it. When she sees the ring she smiles and puts it on. There's a little card in the box that shows what each color means and she picks it up.

"Oh my god! Thank you! This is totally stupid, but I've always wanted one of these," she says. "Look, I'm happy and the ring matches the color of my emotion."

"I thought those things never worked," I say, having a look for myself.

"Guys! We're having the fish fry!" Andrea is calling us from the shore. Really? We just got in here. Or maybe not, I don't have a watch. I need a watch.

The sun is setting when we sit down after we both dried off and changed. Morales is cooking the fish left because some of it is already done. Everyone is chatting and laughing. Andrea is looking at the ring I got Amy as she gushes about it. Since she stopped talking to me, I look at Sophia and Carl, to start goofing around with them. I'm telling jokes until I get the tray of fish, when I take my pieces and start eating. When Everyone gets some fish, all you hear is utensils scraping and chewing. I'd rather have Glenn here with me but I'm sure they're fine and hopefully they got Merle with them too.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I tell Amy and then she stands up to come along, kind of like that clique of girls who always have to go to the bathroom together.

"Where are you two going?" Andrea asks as soon as she notices we are up.

Amy rolls her eyes, "to use the bathroom if that's ok."

I laugh and nod my head as I walk proudly as if there was a song in my head. We go into the Rv and of course we're not going at the same time so I let Amy go first because I'm a Good friend.

"Hey, Majie, there is no toilet paper, can you go get some?"

"Yeah, I'll look!" I shout back and then start rummaging through the drawers. "There isn't any, Amy!"

"Ugh!" I hear rustling and I walk outside of the Rv, "are you serious? No tissue!"

"MAJESTY!" Amy yells from behind me. She pushes me out of the way for some odd reason and swings a metal bat over my head. It connects with a walker's head and I start screaming.

The people around the fire get up quickly as walkers start swarming from everywhere. Andrea runs towards Amy, near the Rv. Shane shoots walkers with a shotgun, telling everyone to get to the Rv. I see people dying all around is crazy.

I hear more gunshots, and then Glenn yelling my name. I grab the bat and pull away roughly from Amy's hold. A walker comes at me, and I swing, hitting it in the head. It falls for a second and I run away, towards where Glenn is. I throw myself in his arms and he hugs me tight. Thank God.

A/n: I WANT AMY TO LIVE. It was so hard to write her dying, so I just wrote her alive. She'll be alive probably the whole story.

As for Majesty, I never decided who I wanted to be her. I like Kylie Jenner and I found this picture of her with no makeup and I was like YASSSSS. Then I was like no I need a Hispanic (I'm Puerto Rican so that's why Majesty is, too) so I was like Jasmine Villegas but then I was like ohhhhhhhh Katya. (Katya Elise Henry) who is the girl is the cover lol because she is so pretty and her body is goals and I always wanted to do a story with her as the person but honestly I don't know (insert crying emojis)

only need one one more review but show me some love. Or not. Just review thanks love you'd readers


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't usually do these at the beginning but I uploaded the wrong chapter, so I'm basically gonna replace that chapter with this one but delete it so you get the and then post that chapter and then the NEW chapter. Read and comment on this one please.**

I've been in the River all morning. I went to clean myself up but then I ended up just staying in there, letting my fingers turn to raisins. I want everyone to leave me alone, that's how I grieve. Seeing so many people in the camp die really bothered me. I was close to Jim, and even if I hated Ed, I didn't really want him to die; I would never wish death on anyone. The others who died from the camp were people I didn't really talk too, but it was still hard to witness people being torn into.

"Majesty?" The voice was Glenn's and it was coming from behind me. I spun around in the water and faces him. I squinted, scanning his ditressed face.

"Are the bodies gone?"

"Majesty," Glenn says sternly. I roll my eyes, Hes acting like my dad. Whatever. Just to please Glenn, I swim towards the shore and step out of the water. He smiles at me and grabs a towel and dry clothes from off a big rock.

Glenn holds them out to me. "Here. Turn around."

I grab the stuff, spin and Glenn unhooks my bra for me. I let it fall from my arms onto the muddy ground. Next is my soaked and very uncomfortable underwear. I bend over and pick them up, forgetting Glenn is behind me until he sighs.

"Can you get dressed?"

I started laughing histerically at his reaction. "M, please, now is not the time for the thoughts I am having right now."

My laughter dies down at the sudden realization of our circumstances. I quickly dry off and get dressed in the pajama shorts and long sleeve shirt that Glenn brought me. I feel ridiculous but that is Glenn for you.

As we walk up the hill towards camp, Glenn starts filling me in on what has gone done since I've been isolating myself and grieving down in the quarry. We have decided to go to the CDC in Atlanta; Rick's idea. Apparently a lot of arguing went down.

Amy waves at me when I reach camp but other than that everyone else stares like I'm some type of weirdo. I didn't think my actions were that weird. Still, I smile at everyone and shrug my shoulders.

"I think we should all get some cleaned up and meet up later to see what we're doing tomorrow," Rick orders in a gruff voice full of authority. Everyone slowly stands to their feet and retreats to their tents, except for Andrea, Amy, and Dale, who go into the Rv. I feel a little rejected, and don't move at first, but Glenn grabs my hand and starts to pull me along.

"Are you ok?" Glenn asks me when we get into the tent, right before he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. I nod with a sad smile. "Luckily I got most of our stuff put away. Are you sure we're leaving?"

"I don't know but I'd like to be prepared if we are," he replies and I turn around, still in my boyfriends arms. He's my piece of home and it just feels so good whenever I'm in his arms.

"I love you. I'm so glad you're safe," I tell him with a smile that's just a bit happier than before.

"You too, I was so worried. Thank god you're ok," Glenn gives me a gentle, lingering kiss on my lips.

"Ew, wash up, you've been dealing with dead bodies all day."

Glenn pulls away from me, acting like his feelings are hurt by holding his chest and sniffling a little. I laugh at his childishness.

"Come on. I'll get the soap and water, get undressed." I grab the jug of quarry water, the soap, and two washclothes. This is the easiest way to washup quickly, that's why everyone does it.

Glenn goes out behind the tent, and I go to after changing into some tights instead of those shorts. I watch his back as he washes up quickly, and I play the good girlfriend role this time, and give him fresh clothes.

"C'mon." I say where we're done with everything, and then grab his hand to lead him out with me. Everyone is sitting around the fire that really isn't a fire at all. I sit in a chair and Glenn stands behind it. Nobody wants to speak and I'm fine with the silence.

Shane, Daryl, Rick, and Dale all show up from out of the woods with guns. Shane speaks first, "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees, either way I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time, I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together."

I look around and see Morales and his wife with this face of regret or guilt. Everyone else is just thinking and I can tell by their faces. I look back at Glenn and he looks down at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Those of you who agree, we leave first thing in the morning." I look back to Shane as he continues speaking. No one says anything and when Shane walks away the group disperses. Glenn grabs my hand and we go back to the tent.

"We're going, right?"

I nod at him, "yes, we have to. It's the best choice for us right now."

"Even if it's a dead end?"

I shrug at him and start putting more things into bags. Here goes nothing.

Glenn wakes me up right after he gets up and we get dressed right away without talking much. With our stuff packed, we go out and go next to the car we'd be in. Not my sports car since the asses stripped it for parts. Shane is explaining about the C.B's and rules if we need help.

"We're not going." Morales. Morales said that! What? No!

"We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people," Alex says. His wife is such a good hearted lady. I'm gonna miss her and her kids. Rick and Shane give Morales a gun and supplies. I run over and give them all hugs. Like I said, they remind me of my family and home. I'll miss them.

"We gotta go," Rick said. I wipe my tears and back away from the spanish family, god blessing them in spanish one last time. Jaqcui, Amy, Andrea, Glenn, Dale, and I pile into the Rv. Jacqui sits on the chair in the back, Dale drives and the sisters share a seat in the front. Glenn leans back on the bench/bed, whatever it is, and I sit on his lap, leaning into his chest. In no time, I get sleppy and let myself fall alseep.

"C'mon, babe, we're here," Glenn wakes me up and I look around, stretching. It's a big building with walkers in front. As I step outside I see that they're dead walkers so someone had to had killed them. I have a gun pointed ahead of me and my mouth and nose covered with my shirt. Glenn is making me stay by him even though he is groaning and knows when he throws up, I throw up.

Somebody better be here because I'm not trying to be surrounded by these walkers. Shane bangs on the door and Rick is trying to get it open. It's getting dark and the door isn't opening but Rick is still trying to prove his case.

"Walkers!" Daryl yells and we all turn around to see a lone Walker but Daryl quickly shoots it and everyone starts panicking and yelling. I'm just grabbing into Glenn and looking around. I'm worried that all of the yelling is going to attract more walkers towards us so I'm not paying attention to anything but when everyone starts moving I run as well.

"The camera, it moved," Rick claims. We all turn back around.

"First helicopters, now this?" I yell. I think Rick really had something in his cereal.

Rick moves closer, repeating what he said again and Shane goes up to him, trying to convince him that the camera is automatic. We're all yelling at Rick and he's yelling at the wall while walkers are coming. When Rick finally starts walking away the unthinkable happens.

The doors open

 **This was hard to follow, I know and kind of awkward but I tried my best to make it flow with how I changed things up. It was weird. Sorry. I love yall thoooooooooooooo.**

 **You guys and I swear after last night I was crying and couldn't breathe (i read the comics) But, um I think it was Abraham or Aaron or Eugiene because Glenn and Daryl had hair covering their eyes (if they pay attention to that detail) Negan doesn't kill woman, he likes Carl, and we need Rick. (if they follow those aspects of the comics) Plus, Denise took Abrahams death in the tv show so they might have used this for him and the've been doing all this stuff with Abraham and Sasha, so I think it was Abraham and I will be so sad if it was. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

We walk in, Guns up and pointed in all directions. Daryl, Glenn, and I are covering the back while the rest are covering the front, except for the mothers and their kids. I'm more of one of the guys because I'm ready to protect myself and the others unlike Andrea, Jacqui, Carol, and Lori. I guess I was just raised different or something- I don't know.

It's an empty building and all we can really do is look around, calling out for whoever opened the doors. We all feel pretty dumb I bet, for thinking Rick was crazy. I know I do. Thank God he saw that camera.

I hear a gun cocking and almost in unison, everyone with guns points towards the noise. It's one man holding a gun that I don't even know about. Well I don't know about any guns- I delivered pizzas for a living.

"Any infected!?" He shouts. He's a blonde guy, not built like Shane or the skinny muscular type like Rick but he has some muscle on him from what I can see. He looks smart, if that's possible, and he's wearing a white labcoat

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man says, coming closer now. I put down my gun and go to my boyfriend, giving him this small smile full of hope because I believe this might be it for us.

"A chance."

"That's asking for a awful lot these days."

"I know."

It's quiet as the guy looks around at us all. He locks eyes with me, and I try to give myself this pleading look that I can see on everyone else's face.

"You all submit to a blood test, that the price of admission," as he says that I begin to turn around but Glenn grabs my arm before I can walk out the doors.

I don't like needles. I have this fear of needles and it's so bad when I was thirteen the guy nurse literally held me down gave me this mean look and was like 'you're gonna take this, ok?' And I felt really weird so I started singing Ice Ice Baby, I think that helps.

Rick is nodding along even though I didn't agree and then the guy is telling us to grab our stuff and we better hurry. Like damn.

Glenn grabs our stuff and everyone else has whoever grab theirs like Lori staying inside so Rick can grab hers. Once all the guys get back, Glenn is dragging me into an elevator because I hate these to. When I was like ten I was in the mall and my mom decided she was going to get in the packed elevator and left without me because all these people were pushing in front of me. Then later on it got stuck when it was going down again and I was alone but thank god my brother remembered he has a sister and told my mom I never got off the elevator. Yeah, my family loves me.

"Vi, seal the main entrance and kill the power down here." Vi must be another doctor or somebody because he's talking to this thing in the wall.

Glenn is still holding onto me in the elevator and I can't stop shaking my leg. A lot of people die on elevators, I'm pretty sure. Eliminating elevators is one of the good things about an apocalypse.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks. I don't look at him because I'm still mad at him for not allowing me to at least sit on the motorcycle and it's too late now.

"Well there were plenty lying around and I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you," he says to Carl. I laugh quietly. I wonder how does the combination of Daryl and Shane look harmless.

Edwin, that's his name- the doctor- and this is my first time meeting someone named Edwin- leads us out of the elevator and down this hallway in silence until Carol speaks up, "are we underground?"

"You claustrophobic?" Dr. Jenner asks and Carol answers, "a little."

"Try not to think about it."

Yeah, because that's easy.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

I'm starting to realize there is no other doctors here and when the lights go on we see an empty room. Are they in hiding or...?

"Welcome to zone 5," Edwin says. I just have to keep looking around like I'm waiting for somebody to turn around and jump at us.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asks. "The other doctors, the staff?" He continues.

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about 'vi'?" I ask. Now that my suspicions are confirmed and I know no one else is here.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them...welcome." He says, speaking to no one I can see.

"Hello guests, welcome," I hear a robotic voice coming from some sort of intercom and my mind wanders. If he's ever craving like, sex, does he ask her to make noises or what? It's just him.

"I'm sorry. But I'm all that's left. Alright, let's start with these blood tests."

"No, no, no, no." I whisper to myself. I feel someone squeezing my arm and I know it's Glenn. Technically if he isn't going to let me back out then I don't really have to do this, right?

Yes, and a couple minutes later both Glenn and Shane are holding me down and I probably look like a freak show.

I really thought I could do it; he cleaned the spot and tied the band over my arm and I was all ready until I looked and I lost it. I got up and tried to run through the closed doors but Glenn grabbed me- I don't know why someone would force their girlfriend through this- and started bringing me back.

There was an argument about whether I should get the needle but they said 'a deal is a deal' and 'if you don't get one then everyone else won't want one' and so here I am with a huge man with a bunch of muscle holding down the arm I'm getting the needle in and Glenn on my other arm, rapping Ice, Ice Baby in my ear but I'm not paying attention, I'm looking in the small space Shane has between his arm so I could see the needle.

I make this weird loud noise sort of like a gasp but also like a scream as he pricks me and I think my face goes into this weird thing that I can't explain. "I feel my blood leaving my body! It's like-" I make a slurping noise- "is this what it feels like to die?"

I bite my lip and then I hear "all done" Lori is laughing at me and so is basically everyone else but all I'm doing is groaning because I'm about to fall because I feel so lightheaded.

"Are you ok?" Edwin asks with this giggle and Jacqui answers from her spot, "we haven't eaten in days."

After a second he goes, "Well, let's eat!"

Edwin cooked us spaghetti and garlic bread. It tastes just like heaven so right now I'm not even mad that I just got a needle anymore. Glenn and I are not at the table but we're by it. I'm sitting criss cross applesauce eating and Glenn is next to me drinking. Everyone is laughing at Dale who is telling stories and seems to be on this mission to get everybody drunk. Even Carl.

Lori let's Carl taste some wine and he thinks it's disgusting, which it is but I can't stop drinking it, maybe because I haven't had some in so long.

"Stick to soda pop, bud," Shane says, which makes me laugh even more because I'm drunk. I'm that crazy drunk as much as I hate to admit it.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl and says and Glenn gives him this confused look, "keep drinking little man, I wanna see how red your face can get." I start laughing harder and make this weird snort sound. Everyone starts laughing at me until Rick taps his glass with the spoon like the fancy men. Ha! Fancy men that's funny.

I start laughing again, I can't even help it.

"It seems to me we haven't properly thanked our host," Rick announced.

T-dog interrupts him by saying, "he is more than just our host!"

We all thank him and Daryl even yells Booyah.

"Wait guys, I know how to thank him," I say, making everyone look over at me. "Zombie strippers," I continue being completely serious. "I saw it in a movie once, she shot pool balls out of her vagina!" I try to explain but nobody is taking me serious because they all start laughing.

"Ok, time to stop listening to majesty," Glenn suggests. I gasp because that's rude. I grab the bottle out of his hand and take big gulps until Glenn takes it back.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane said seriously, "all the, the other doctors, they were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

"Shane, we're celebrating. Don't need to do this now," Rick tried to stop him from ruining the mood but fails because Shane goes on, "woah wait a second, this is why we're here, right? This was your move. Came here to find all the answers but instead we find him. Found one man. Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families."

"And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door." Jenner pauses. "They opted out."

I don't know what that means. Haha. Maybe I'm the blonde. No, not all blondes are dumb. Amy is so smart.

"There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," the doctor continues and then Andrea- oh, a blonde!-asks, "you didn't leave, why?"

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

Glenn gets up and walks away from me so I jump up and walk over to him. "Don't be sad, baby." I kiss him and bite his lip when I pull away. I turn around, smiling, "nobody be sad! We have wine! And food!"

The group nods their heads, agreeing with little old me and then going back to our joyful conversations.

I'm watching Glenn undress. But he doesn't know it because I'm gonna scare him. The doctor told us we can shower in hot water and so that's what we're all doing now. I want to shower with Glenn so this is where my brilliant plan came from.

When he turns on the water, I go inside the stall he's in and get under the water with him. He jumps before realizing it's me and then rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Showering." I take off my shirt, and then my bra. "With you."

Right now I'm thinking of having sex with Glenn all night after what we did in the shower. Glenn keeps telling me I'm drunk and now- because I just fell flat on my face- I believe him. Still want to go crazy. Just a bit.

But who cares because Glenn is drunk too. Glenn is so drunk and I don't want to take advantage of a drunk guy, you know? But I really don't want to go to sleep.

So we don't.

"Wake up, wake up." I hear my boyfriend's voice in my ear but I can't open my eyes. My head feels like someone is taking a sledgehammer and beating my skull in. "T-dog has eggs and there's aspirin."

"Glenn, how could you keep me awake all night and then try to wake me up now?"

"You kept me awake!"

"I'm not gonna argue, Glenn, my head hurts."

I don't know if he leaves but I kind of want him to keep arguing with me. I groan a loud, loud groan and grab my temples, rubbing them in circular motion. All I really remember was Glenn rolled off of me in whatever round it was and then passing out. I tried to see if it was morning until I realized there was no windows, and then passing out too. I woke up naked in the middle of the night or day, put on a shirt and underwear and then went back to sleep.

I have to get up, and so I let myself roll off the bed and onto the floor. I check the wine bottle to see if there is anything left and there isn't any. I'm crawling until I get to the door and then I stand.

The hallway is empty and I hear no chatter when I get near the dining area. When I look Inside it's empty. There's a bottle of aspirin on the table and I take some and dry swallow. There's Eggs in the pan and so I take them and eat them with my hands. I don't know who made them, but they're good as hell so I take my time and eat them all, waiting to see if anyone is going to come back in.

When no one does I start walking again until I get to the lab and hear people talking. I see a brain is on the screen. It's all black.

"-everything you ever were or ever will be...gone." I'm so confused in to what's going but everyone seems sad. Andrea looks at me and motions for me to come over. We've been getting along much better lately and I'm thankful for it. I stand next to Andrea, and Amy smiles at me.

I look around and see everyone else does look sorrow. "We lost some just a day ago," I explain our moods to Jenner.

"I lost someone, too." Edwin says, lacking grief He turns around quickly, "scan to the second event."

I'm not listening to Jenner, I'm watching the brain come back to life but it's not alive at all, according to Jenner, the frontal lobe isn't lit up-I don't know- and the part of the brain making it unique is gone.

"Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Something rips through the brain and I recognize it as a bullet obviously. I turn around and walk to Glenn now because I don't feel good. That wasn't really something I wanted to see. I probably should've stayed asleep.

"Do you even know what it is?" I turn around, asking Dr. Jenner.

The very angry Andrea speaks before he can answer, "you don't know what is it, do you?"

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal-"

"Or the wrath of God," Jacqui suggests. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head with a scoff. My mother always told me how great God was but how he would come for all the sinners one day. If this the case, why are all these innocent children dead? And some of the worst people alive?

Andrea continues with her rant. "Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere!"

"There are other facilities, right?" Carol asks this question and then I actually start to listen because I need to know if I'll ever be able to go back to my apartment with my boyfriend, watching movies and eating pizza.

"There may be some. People like me."

"How do you not know, can't all of you Communicate somehow?" I ask.

"I've been in the dark for almost a month, the communications, directives- everything- it all went down."

"What about everywhere else? You're telling me that there's nothing, anywhere?"

Jenner says nothing, which means I'm right and the whole world has gone to shit. "Oh my god." I stretch out the God as I put my face in my hands. My whole family could be dead for all I know and I'll probably never know. The whole world could be gone, we could be the only survivors here.

"I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk. Again," Daryl exclaims. His gruff voice makes me laugh sarcastically for whatever reason. I go to see if he has any alcohol because I just might want some and then I see something I never noticed before.

There's a clock on the wall with big red numbers and it's counting...down. "Hey doc, one more question. What is that clock that seems to be counting down? What happens at zero?" I point at the wall, and then smile at Jenner. It's an agitated smile, of course; my specialty.

"Oh, the basement generators shut down," he says it so nonchalantly but there's this hint of something else in his eye.

Rick notices too and he asks Jenner what else but ignores us. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility decontamination will occur."

I find myself running to the basement with the guys. Last time I stayed with the woman I almost died and got punched in the face. It's unlikely this time for any of that to happen, but I still go downstairs.

"What's decontamination?" Glenn asks like any of us are supposed to know.

"Doesn't matter, Jenner clammed up about it like he was hiding something. It doesn't sound good," I say to him. I'm in front of him, running down. "I know a lot about the trades since I went to a technical high school, I can probably help with whatever you guys are gonna look at most likely."

"Something ain't right, the way he just wandered off like that," Shane adds to what I just said and I nod along. T-dog starts talking some mess but it's not anything important so I don't pay attention. Rick stops at the map in the wall and then leads us to the left.

Rick tells Glenn and I to go one way and him and Shane go the other. I'm looking around but don't see anything important. "What do you think about all of this?"

Glenn hasn't spoken to me about anything that's been going on and usually we talk everything over. Maybe we just don't have time to right now but I like talking to my boyfriend.

"I don't know what to think."

"I'm always going to support you, I want you to know that. I support you with that baseball hat so you know I'll support you through anything else. You can talk to me, glenn."

"Majesty, I know."

The lights go off before I can respond to him and we run along with T-dog to meet Rick and Shane.

"Did you guys kill the light?" Glenn asks in a panic.

"Nah they just went out, did yall find anything?"

"Dead generators," I answer, rubbing my fingers on my temples. "There's no more fuel. Everything is empty."

I look at the last running generator with the flashlight. "This is basically gone, too. What happens when a CDC shut itself off?" I turn around and ask the guys who don't know the answer to my question.

I hear more whirring, "we gotta get back upstairs!" I turn around and leave whether the guys follow me or not- and they do.

We all hightail it upstairs as fast as we can, realizing the stairway lights are now off. When we reach the floor the rest of the group is waiting expectantly. I see Jenner with a big bottle of liquor in his hand, ignoring everyone.

"What's happening, Jenner?"

"The building is designed to shut off all nonessential power and keep the computers running to the very last second. That starts at about the half hour mark. As we get near the computer area and see the clock Jenner says, "right on time."

Daryl snatches the bottle out of the doctor's hand and that's when he starts speaking again. "It was the French."

That really clears things up.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While we were blowing our brains out and bolting the doors, they worked to the very last second."

"What happened?"

"Same things happening right now. They ran out of juice. Lost all power."

Where did this thing start and how did it spread all over so fast? It seems like I just woke up one morning to chaos and cannibalism until I realized these cannibals were not even cannibals at all, they're dead people. And they came out of nowhere.

Shane goes to attack Jenner and to be honest I would like to join him but thank God we have the level headed Rick. "Everybody get your stuff, we're getting out of here now!" He screams. It wasn't too calm but still more level headed than kicking the doctor's ass.

Glenn and I start running along with everyone else. We don't have a lot of stuff thankfully and can grab it all and go. We also didn't unpack anything.

I cover my ears as an alarm starts blaring and I press my hand to my chest to feel the rapid beating of my heart. Everybody is yelling about the alarm and all I'm worried about it is getting out.

"Decontamination process to start in thirty minutes." Vi says. We really start to get out of there but a huge metal door comes up out of the floor and locks us in the room. I stop in my tracks and turn around as Glenn yells that it was Edwin who just locked us in.

Daryl-do I even have to say it- goes to beat the shit out of Jenner- once again, good plan -but Shane grabs him. I cover my ears and sit in the floor, rocking myself back and forth. There really is nothing I can do, nobody can do anything. Whatever happens at decontamination is not good, I know it and I have a feeling it's going to kill us all. All I hear is Jenner yelling for a second before it's talking that I can't make out because my ears are covered.

"Majesty! You went to a technical school? What's a H.I.T?!" When I hear my name, I uncover my ears and it's Rick yelling at me. I know what a H.I.T is, not really sure how or when that ever came up but I know.

"It's like a gas, it has the highest blast power ever except for like a nuclear explosion. It's an explosive. It ignites all of the oxygen to maybe 5000 degrees or higher." I sniffle and wipe a tear, "it's going to set all of our air in fire."

"Exactly, no pain. No suffering," Jenner says and I pretty much lose it.

"You do not get to decide that for us! It's our lives." I try to charge at him and somebody catches me, Rick I believe, and I turn away, crying. "Open those fucking doors!" Daryl yells and Shane is actually with him this time. They go at the door, using axes against it. All the guys are trying their best, really while all the women are sitting doing nothing, including me. Every so often I wipe my tears so they don't roll down my face. I don't want to join the idiots trying to break down the door and I don't want to listen to Jenner at all so I'm alone in the corner. I'm about to die and I'm not panicking which is a surprise to me and most likely everyone else here.

Amy comes and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me me into her. We cry together for a while. I end up laughing as I try to think about something else. I think to myself about who I am. I enjoyed horror movies and pizza so I was the average American. I also liked taking off my bra and shoes like the average women. What do they call the female version of the average Joe? Ugh! I'm stalling in my head and it's bothering me so much.

I don't want to join the chaos that is the group but I stand up and walk over there slowly and weakly.

"This is our extinction event," is what I hear Jenner say before the crying of lori, Carol, and the children. All I do is grab Glenn's hand and look down at the extremely clean floor. Reminds me of my mother and her obsession with cleaning.

"This isn't right," I look up at Carol as she begins talking, "you can't keep us here like this."

"A moment. One millisecond no pain," Jenner tries to explain and since I'm not stalling in my own brain, the anger I feel quickly starts settling in.

"Stop trying to justify this. We are trying to survive, we didn't come here to get blown up. We came here to try and live. Don't try to play God and decide how we die. If we all die painfully then that's on us, but you can't lock us in here and choose our fate!" I yell, and then start banging stuff with my free hand because I never let go of Glenn's.

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to simply run down. The second you leave here, all of you might get attacked and torn up to bits-"

"Like I said, you don't decide that for us!"

Next thing I know Shane is holding that shotgun of his and pointing it at Jenner with Rick trying to stop him. I'm yelling at Shane too, he isn't thinking straight and I understand that. He's got the gun barrel on Jenners face but the doctor isn't budging.

Shane let's out this scream the like the hulk and starts shooting computers. Glenn grabs me and guards my body from the Sparks with his own. Then Rick and Shane start fighting but it's really only one sided because Shane gets knocked on his ass by none other than officer friendly.

Everybody is panting with crazy eyes and I'm just sitting here in awe because I never thought Rick would beat up Shane of all people. We learn something new everyday.

"I think you're lying," Rick says, "I think you're lying when you say there's no hope. If that was the case you wouldn't be here, you would've bolted with the rest of them. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Jenner answers.

"It always matters. You stayed when other ran. Why?" Rick leans forward and looks Jenner in his eyes.

"Not because I wanted too," he stand up, showing the emotion he had been lacking for the past twenty minutes. "I made a promise, to her...my wife."

He points up. I knew he did freaky stuff with vi. Poor Vi, she's a robot but you've got to be real sick to do that.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" I hear Amy say. Oh. That makes more sense. Don't mind me. My brain is killing itself with stupidity.

"She begged me as long as I could to keep it going, how could I say no?"

Daryl isn't in the mood for sob stories, I guess, and so he starts banging on the door with the axe again. Did he not hear that it can withstand a missile or some shit like that?

I turn my attention back to Jenner as he tells us about his wife, "she ran this place, I just worked here. She was a loss to the world. She was an Einstein in our field. She could've done something about this."

How is this relating at all to how he is locking us in here? Oh right, it doesn't. My bad

"All we want is a chance. Your wife had no choice, but you- you do. Let us keep trying, please."

"I told you top sides locked, I can't open those."

The doors opens and we all start running and yelling. Glenn is basically dragging me and I'm trying not to fall because I'm a clumsy person. We only have four minutes left and Rick and Jacqui are still not out yet.

I go to grab her because I love Jacqui all the same. "Baby girl, I'm staying."

"What!? That's completely insane!" T-dog yells at her. "No, it's completely sane. I'm not ending up like Jim or Ed. You all need to go, don't try to argue."

She hugs the shocked T and the turns to me, wiping my tears. Jacqui is the sweetest woman ever, funny and caring. "You have to go too, stay with Glenn. You both really love each other, I can tell as long as you're together nothing bad will never happen. You're so beautiful, please, stay safe," she kisses my cheek and I give her a tight hug before hands are pulling me away and I turn around and run.

Then there's Andrea sitting there with Amy arguing with her. "Andrea!" I yell at her, not getting the slightest reaction. Glenn grabs me and starts pulling me out of the room. I'm sobbing harder than ever because all of the good people are dying. The group races up the stairs and up to the entrance where we first arrived. Soon enough we realize the glass is unbreakable as the guys try to break it with every effort. Guns, chairs, axes- nothing is getting through that glass.

I fall to the floor and allow myself to cry because even if we're up here, we're still dead. Jacqui is dead, Andrea is dead, Dale is dead, Glenn is dead. We are all dead.

"Rick, I have something that might help," I look up at Carol's voice and see her reaching into her backpack, pulling out a grenade.

"Everybody, get back!" Rick yells and Glenn is covering my body it's his own, again. I hear the boom a second later and all the glass shattering before we have to get up and run. I stay behind this time because I don't have a gun on me and I'm counting on the men to shoot all of the geeks. Most of us get into the Rv and we are about to drive away but we see Andrea, and Dale climbing out of the window we just broke.

Rick looks at his watch and they start yelling for us to get back and for Dale, Amy, and Andrea to get down. Glenn pulls me back and I see the fire through the windows before I get down and hear the loud explosion and feel the heat radiating from the building which just collapsed. I look up and see the rubble and it makes me cry. Maybe Jacqui was right. I can't predict the future and I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if Glenn and I will make it.

Once Glenn comes back from opening the door for Andrea and Dale I bury my face into his chest and cry silently as the Rv roars to life and we drive off.

-—-/-

So I was thinking, and I looked at all of your suggestions and then I was on Instagram and I like the girl from empire but then I don't know because lately I've been feeling Selena Gomez, you know? She is so pretty and if having a big butt is an issue she doesn't really have one. I don't know.

So when do you think Majesty is going to get separated? It's sooner than everyone thinks. And I just need one more review to update.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER ! BUT GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER THREE BECAUSE THERE WAS A MISTAKE UPLOADING AND CHAPTER THREE IS ACTUALLY NEW AND CHAPTER FOUR IS THE OLD ONE.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Daryl teases me everyday with that bike, I swear to you."

Glenn looks down at me and rolls his eyes, "you say that everyday."

"Because it's true!" I say, shaking my head. The Rv is now holding T, Andrea, Amy, Shane, Glenn, Dale, and I all together because we needed the gas from the jeep, truck, and van. Never thought T would part with that van. I'm sitting in Glenn's lap because of the lack of space in the back. I'm happy I'm not tall, I'm only 5'4 and Glenn is taller and bigger than me so I'm pretty comfortable and I don't hear Glenn complaining, he's got his arms around me.

"Enough with your couple-ness!" Amy shouts jokingly. She literally came out of nowhere.

I'm about to respond until I feel Dale slowing down. I stop smiling at Glenn to look out of the windshield. "Really?" I say, sitting up more to get a better look. Daryl rolls up to the window and shakes his head at Dale when he asks if there's a way through for the Rv.

Glenn grabs the map and looks at it, "there's an interstate bypass back there, we should just go back," Glenn explains. I'm not good with maps like that so I don't look.

"We can't spare the fuel," Dale replies with a grimace and I sigh loudly. Couple minutes ago I was joking around happily with my boyfriend and now we're stuck here.

Dale creeps forward and we see more of the wreck. There are cars everywhere, cars that are turned over, burned cars, you name it.

I keep looking around, trying to find a way when the engine starts sputtering and I jump at the loud noise. "Are you kidding me?" I get off Glenn's lap and stand, stretching, before following Dale out of the Rv.

"I said it, didn't I say it?" I roll my eyes at Dale, "a thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asks and I shake my head at him because there's obviously a big problem. Who wants to be trapped on this highway? It's actually a graveyard.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" he cuts himself off, realizing what he's about to say is stupid. We all look at Daryl, digging in some persons car.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here.." Shane trails off and Daryl starts speaking, "we can find a whole bunch of stuff here."

"Siphon some fuel from these cars for a start," T says, walking off. Everyone starts throwing out suggestions at what we can find but I'm still uncomfortable with going in a bunch of dead people's cars -some with the people still in it- and taking things.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori reads my mind and I nod my head at everyone. Nobody pays attention, though, so I walk with Carol because Glenn is fixing the Rv with Dale.

"I wish I would've had a kid," I say to Carol and she shakes her head, "no, babies aren't as fun as people make them out to be. Get bags under your pretty eyes and all."

She laughs and then we go to a trunk and we open it together. "Look at this!" I say and hold the shirt out, putting it up against her chest. "This would look good on you."

"We're gonna need clothes," she says, grabbing it from me with a smile. I start pulling out clothes as Lori warns the kids to stay next to her.

"Get under the cars," I hear Rick whisper and I immediately grab Carol and pull her under. Glenn. Oh my god. I start shaking and I have to hold Carol's mouth because she is crying about Sophia.

"They have to stay quiet under the cars and so do you," I whisper while trying to hold back my own tears threatening to fall.

I can see them now, the walkers. It's like the city, a herde. Too much for us to ever handle. Lori is under the car next to us and Carl and Sophia are under cars alone on the other side. They should've stayed with us.

"I've got my eye on Carl," I mouth to Lori and she nods but I can still see she doesn't care what I say, and is worried. I turn back to look at the kids and keep my eyes on Sophia's, trying to look calm and make her feel calm. Carl is trying but not succeeding.

They are moving too slow, way to slow and I'm getting the jitters. I don't hear any screaming, and that's what I'm looking out for, because I don't know where Glenn is and if he's ok.

Ok, they're almost gone. I see the last few pass and nothing else comes.

"We're good, we're good," I whisper to Carol with a small smile. She smiles back and then I hear the tiny screams and see a Walker right by Sophia's car, climbing underneath to get at her.

"I'm gonna get her," I say to Carol. Then I look at Rick and point at myself and nod over to Sophia. I have a knife on me and that's it but I can take two walkers out. I get up as the two start chasing her into the woods. I go through the cars as fast as I can and jump over the rail and fall down.

"Did majesty just go down there?" I hear Glenn ask in a panicked tone but I keep going. I see Sophia running through the trees and the two walkers walking fast behind her. I'm trying to keep up with her but I can barely see, all I hear is her whimpering.

We're getting deeper into the woods, and I've got my eyes trained on the walkers as I run, trying not to draw attention towards myself so I can sneak up on them when I go in for the kill.

I see Sophia fall and when she gets up I reach her just in time to catch her. "Hush, baby girl, I got you."

I start running with Sophia, holding her hand and we reach a river. There's a little dam there and I pick her up and carry her there, "I need you to stay here. I'm going to kill those two walkers and then come back, do not move! Just stay here if I don't come back, run straight back to the highway, exactly the way we came, keep the sun on your left shoulder."

"Don't leave me," she starts whimpering but I shush her.

"Nothing's gonna get you, if I stay with you, you might get hurt. You have to stay here and stay quiet."

She nods, crying. I wipe her tears and kiss her forehead. "Do not move unless you hear me scream!" I say and she gets in the dam. Here goes nothing.

The two walkers come into me sight and I start easing them away. "Come on, you son of a bitch!" I shout and wait for them to come my way. I start leading them backwards, moving slowly so they can keep up. Once I get them away from the river I turn around and start moving faster.

I look back for a second, to make sure they're following me and they are. I hear growling behind me and I turn around to see about five walkers coming my way. Oh fuck.

I start running to my right and all seven start following me. I need to go the the left but I can't let them see Sophia. A bald Walker with almost the whole left side of its face chewed up gets close and I take out my knife and stab him.

I try to pull the knife back out but it's stuck. Never has this knife failed me before and right now is the worst moment. I love this knife so much because of how good it was, I even have G+M engraved on the handle.

I yank at it three times before I realize I have no time. I turn around and see three more walkers have spotted me. Nine walkers no weapons. I scream nice and loud so that Sophia hears me and possibly the group on the highway and then start climbing a tree. Didn't do it much as a kid so I'm surprised I'm so good at it.

All of the walkers pile around the tree and I shake my head. God, am I an idiot. There's trees all around me, I can do this. I reach my arm out for the other trees closest branch and try to focus on grabbing it and not the walkers snarling and trying to reach me. I stick my leg out and get it in a good spot so I can bring my whole body over, which I do. It's just like jumping the buildings in Atlanta I just have to calm down and focus.

Maybe if I can do this all the way back to the treeline of the highway someone can help me and kill all of the walkers but first I need to get to this next tree to start moving that way.

I grab the tree branch, ignoring the walkers still clawing at me, and stick my foot in between two branches. Once I successfully get onto the tree I have to start moving to the other side. I grab another branch and right when I move my weight to the other side, I hear a snap and realize the branch is breaking. I reach for another branch quickly as walkers reach for my foot. Either I fall down the ravine behind me or walkers bite me.

My floral vans get grabbed and slides off my foot just when the branch breaks fully and it feels like I'm flying at first for a couple of seconds until I feel a sharp pain momentarily in my side before it all goes black

-Glenn POV-

I'm trying to comfort Carol by telling her that the scream she heard was not Sophia's, but Majesty's but it's not working for her or me. Majesty is a grown woman and I understand that completely but it still worries me that she's out there alone and still hasn't come back. If she was okay she wouldn't have screamed and worried anyone else.

They aren't tracking Majesty, they're tracking Sophia and I'd rather be out there, trying to find my girlfriend then waiting here while they look for Sophia and see if they 'stumble upon' Majesty. I'm freaking out because I didn't even get to say 'I love you' before she ran into the woods, trying to play hero.

"Glenn, they're back," Carol draws my attention and I make my way to where she is standing. Rick and Daryl are alone as far as I can see so I turn around and walk away. I bang the side of a truck three times and then put my head on it.

"We seen two tracks, Sophia's went cold and what we assume was Majesty's went too far. They weren't anywhere near each other after a while. Sophia was heading back here and Majesty was going farther into the woods. We're gonna pick it up at first light," I hear Rick say from behind me. I shake my head and lift it up just to drop it again.

"Glenn, there was about seven other tracks following Majesty's...looked like she was leading them away from Sophia," Rick says to me but I don't turn around.

"So she is alone? You can't leave my daughter out there alone!" Carol sobs.

"We'd just be tripping over ourselves in the dark, more people getting lost. Sophia is probably hiding out somewhere or she met Majesty and they are hiding from walkers chasing them."

"Majesty is gone, didn't you hear her scream?! Sophia is only 12, she can't be alone!"

When I turn around after I wiped away the tears, I see Rick looking up at me when he says this, "we just have to be hopeful, I know this is hard. Nobody panic."

"Wait, is that blood?" I ask, pointing near Daryl's knee where there's a big red patch. Carol gasps, covering her mouth and I stare into Daryl's eyes, awaiting an answer. "It was a walker. We cut 'im open, he hadn't been near Sophia or Majesty."

Carol sits down and starts hyperventilating. She looks at me, "this is all her fault, she left my baby. She got what was coming to her."

"I didn't see you or anyone else getting up to grab her! Maybe if Sophia listened, my girlfriend and you daughter would both be here!" I shout back, how could she ever blame Majesty? I know Majesty would have done whatever to keep Sophia safe. "She put her life in danger to get your daughter and now she-" I stop talking as my voice breaks and instead storm inside of the Rv, slamming the door. It's harder for Carol and I understand that but it's still hard on me and if anyone expects me to be fine with the situation they're being dumb.

_Majesty POV_

I feel the throbbing in my side and leg before I even open my eyes. The next thing I feel is the wetness all over my body and the sounds of water moving in my ears.

Then comes the feeling of barely being able to breathe. I can tell I'm floating before I pry my eyes open because of the slight rocking sensation I'm feeling. The blinding sun fills my eyes after I pry them open and after blinking a few times, I see a blue sky and lots of trees. Everything is so serene. Am I in some sort of heaven? There are no growls or snarls or even people.

No, I don't think there's pain in heaven. I groan loudly and try to stop myself from myself by putting my hand down.

I scream as loud as I can with the pain I experience when I submerge my hand into the cold water beneath me and my whole body flips around. I look back at my body and see I'm bleeding from the right side and my left leg has to be broken.

"GLENN! GLENN! Rick... Daryl... SHANE! SOMEBODY" I'm sobbing every time I pause to yell something new. I'm not at the same place as I was before, The whole scenery is different. How am I supposed to get out of this river if I can't even move? God, please help me.

_|Glenn POV|_

It's always me, I'm always the one who has to run off and do things for the group. My girlfriend is out in the woods and it's been a whole week since we saw her tracks and I'm supposed to be fine with it? I can't even enjoy this farmhouse because I have to stress about Majesty. No one asks me how I feel- or even gives me half of the support they give to Carol!

"Are you praying?" I hear and so I turn my head to see who it is. It's the farmer's daughter, the one with short brown hair and a pretty face. "Why do you always sneak up on people?" I ask because yes, I'm slightly annoyed at her interrupting my prayers.

"You're easy to sneak up on," she says and I sigh as she gets comfortable, sitting down on the railing.

"I was praying, I was trying."

"You religious? You pray a lot?"

"Actually, this was my first try."

"Ever?"

I nod my head, hoping that'll end the conversation because I do want to try and finish praying. "Wow. Sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your first time."

"God probably got the gist," I say even though I don't understand why someone would interrupt another person praying ever.

"Praying for what?"

"My friends. Looks like they could all use a little help right now. And my girlfriend, she got lost the other day and I don't know what happened to her," I sigh, "do you think God exists?"

"I always took it on faith. Lately I've wondered, with all that happened. Seems lot of a praying has been going on, a lot of them have been left unanswered."

Way to make me feel sure of myself. "Thanks, this is Really helping."

"Sorry," she apologizes again, "go ahead."

I lower my head and close my eyes but then get uncomfortable knowing she's staring at me, "are you gonna watch?"

"I'll get you a refill instead," she says, walking over and bending down to grab the empty cup between my feet. Before she goes inside she says, it's not my business, but the thing is, you've got to make it okay somehow, no matter what happens. But feel free to believe in God. And also, if she was meant to be with you, she'll come back, running into your arms. But you can't wait forever."

_Majesty POV_

I wake up again, not even knowing I passed out. It's dark and I can barely see. I'd rather be asleep right now because I'm scared out of my mind. A rock is stopping me from moving any more with the current and it actually feels soothing. I think I'm losing blood but I'm not sure. That has to be why I'm passing out randomly. What do I know, anyway?

If this is what a waterbed feels like, then I probably should've gotten one of them a long, long time ago. Glenn would've loved it, I can say that much. We used to go to the mattress store and lay on all of the beds until the guy asked if we were gonna buy anything, then we'd run out laughing like little kids. "Hey Glenn, do you remember when-" I open my eyes and realize there's no one there but me and I'm talking to myself, or whatever's lurking in the darkness.

_Glenn POV_

"I hear you're fast on your feet and know how to get in and out." There she is again, standing by me and talking in her southern accent. I don't know what she's talking about, same as before too. She makes me clammy, like when I first started dating Majesty, when I realized I had feelings for her, all that.

"Got a pharmacy run, you in?"

I don't know what I should do, because if it was my choice then I would be out there looking for Majesty and Sophia but I'm not going alone and nobody is going out till tomorrow. Dale walks up, "miss, what's the water situation here?" Thank god he saved me. Maggie, that's her name, explains it all to him and I listen too, just in case I ever need to know.

When she's done explaining she looks back to me, "I'll go saddle your horse then."

Horse? Wait, did I even say yes?

_MAJESTY POV_

It's Morning now, I passed out again, of course. Now I really have to get out of this this thing. I'm on my back, again, so I do what I did before, shifting my weight so I can flip around. I'm surprised I haven't gotten bitten yet with all the screaming I've been doing. Usually I try to be all tough but no, I'm really not. I scream again, when I flip myself around, but it isn't as long as the others screams. I do this paddle that is getting me to the shore slowly. I don't know what direction I should be going in to get to highway. I need to get somewhere where there's supplies because I'm injured, bad.

I just realized that I actually don't like water. I feel like a fucking fish. And I'm stupid for trying to climb trees like a monkey, it's not normal to jump across trees even if I do it across buildings.

When I get to the shore, I don't bother trying to stand up until I drag myself up the small hill. I don't want put pressure on my leg or my side so I do this shimmy to get on my knee and then go to a tree to try to support myself as I stand on one foot. Ok, I've gotta hop to where I'm going.

My best bet is to find a car and make it back to the highway, hopefully the group is still there. I really should have tried to read that map. If the group isn't at the highway I definitely don't know what to do. It's been probably a week and a couple of days. I doubt Glenn just let them leave. Hopefully.

No! I need to stop doubting him, he's gonna wait for me, I know it.

I'm limping down the road, luckily I haven't seen no walkers around here and I won't. There's a town up ahead, I can see that far. I gotta see if there's a car there or something to help me get out of it. I feel like I'm in the real country parts of Georgia, where they have sheriffs, one school for every single grade, and farms. I don't know. I'm from the city, we don't have those type of things. I lived in an apartment, for christs sake. I had no chance of doing anything more than delivering pizzas with my boyfriend. Wow, haven't seen him in a while. Didn't even get to tell him I love him.

Why me? This is God personally taking a cactus and sticking it up my asshole. What did I even do? Was it because I was being rude? I was having sex when I wasn't married? Because I said he doesn't exist? I don't get it! I try to do this thing for this little girl and a bunch of walkers appear and chase me into a fucking ravine. Now here I am, limping in an empty street looking for a group that's probably long gone.

I grab at my own hair and then I realize both of my shoes are missing. Those were my favorite vans. I'm literally leaving a trail of water as I walk down the concrete. It burns my one foot that's touching it but I can't really complain. My side feels like somebody is cutting up my skin in little slits and then pouring salt into each of the wounds. I can barely feel my foot now, it's swollen and numb. I don't know what happened to my side, I must've scraped it on a rock or fell on it and broke a bone. When I fell I must've rolled into the water.

I hear a neigh that I instantly recognize as a horse. I see there's a little pharmacy with two horses outside of it. I'm not going inside to see who's in the store because I can't trust anyone right now. Maybe if I can just sneak in and grab something.

I see a girl in a cowboy hat and she's talking to somebody. No, I can't risk it. While she's distracted in whatever it is she's doing, which is talking to someone with this convincing smile. She looks so creepy, like those friendly guys who pull up to children in cars offering them candy but really just want to rape the kid or kill it. She grabs a box and holds it. Condoms. Oh yeah, this is the perfect chance. I see her taking off somebody's hat and I can't see who it is but she still has that creepy smile. Ugh.

I put my good foot on that thing that lifts you up, and then hoist myself up as quietly as I can with all the pain my side just experienced. God. I whisper to the horse, never taking my eyes off the girl. She disappears behind the shelf, too. She takes off her shirt and somebody's else's. Ok, here's my chance. I tap the horse with my foot, yelling, and he speeds off.

_GLENN POV_

I can't believe I was about to let Maggie convince me into having sex with her. She said it would help me and I was lonely and all of this stuff and I believed her. The sad part was I wanted it even if I knew it was wrong. I mean, is Majesty really alive? I am really lonely and depressed. I have been ever since I heard that scream.

When we heard the horse speeding off, we both ran out shirtless. All I saw really was the long black hair and the small frame and as much as I wanted to believe it was her, like Maggie said, I need to let everything just happen how it's supposed to, I can't control how the world works. If she's alive, she'll come back to me if not then I have to move on and I can't let it drag me down and jeopardize myself.

I still miss her and love her and I want to find her, but she probably not alive and I'm not gonna be like Carol.

"Who the hell was that?" Maggie asks, covering herself up. I shrug my shoulders, looking at the water trail the woman left.

"Looks like she came from down there. The trail starts down that street a bit and at the treeline."

"What's in the woods?" She asks, "only thing back there is a ravine."

"Explains why there's a water trail," I say, still shaking my head in disbelief.

"Want to try to follow her?"

I stare in the distance where the girl has disappeared. "Nah, we should prolly finish up what we were doing."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tbh I tried to make it seem like an episode where it just keeps switching from scene to scene and showing how ironic the situation is. Still typing on the phone but still can anybody believe I wrote four new chapters and rewrite the first one in only two days? People are still favoriting and following all over again and idk why that story sucks, I want to fix it but I'm so into this one even if no one else is


	6. Chapter 6

I get to this big house in a small neighborhood when the horse gets tired. I'm still in pain and I know I need to get to another pharmacy or something. I have no weapons, nothing, so I need to do it quick. Ive been to other places since I took the horse but I've been moving nonstop. Every house or place I've come across, I brought the horse inside and kind of used it as an alarm. The other day I gave myself some makeshift stitches after I found a needle and fishing wire. I hope I never have to do that again.

I get off the horse and I have nothing to tie it with because I left it all back at the other place and I'm sure it'll run off over night because I can't get it inside this house. There's a blue car parked in front of the house with the keys inside. Looks like someone ran out of the car in a hurry and never made it. It's getting dark and I need to see if anything is in the house before I can't.

Hopping up the steps isn't easy at all and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a cane to help me keep balanced from now on. On one side I probably got a couple broken ribs and I'm cut somewhere while in the other I have a broken or fractured leg. Either way it seems like something is bound to get me killed. I'll check it out if I can find anything in this house.

The door is unlocked so when I get in, I just bang things and shout so afterwards I can listen for any growls. The curtains are all closed so I hobble in and open some. The place looks clean enough, as in blood and guts, otherwise its a mess that was obviously ransacked. I don't know how far I rode on that horse but I do know I'm not near that pharmacy anymore. I'm more towards the city and tomorrow I'll maybe be close enough to get to the highway but I'll have to backtrack a bit.

It's been days since I last put alcohol on my wound and I really need to clean my side. I need to clean everywhere, matter of fact, but I need rubbing alcohol. I also need to find something to use as a cast. The other day I set my leg and it has to stay in place and that's why I've been hopping everywhere so it can't touch the ground but that isn't going to work for a long time.

I open the closet doors because it's one of those small linen closets so they must have something in here and then I feel a cold metal on the back of my head.

"Alright, put them hands up sweetheart."

$$$$$$$$$$GLENN POV$$$$$$$$$$

After Maggie rejected me, I'm starting to feel guilty about forgetting about Majesty. I did it because it helped at the time but now I feel terrible. I'm not over her and I don't know how I convinced myself to thinking that I was.

The Rv doors open and I look up to see Dale walking in. I put my head back down in my hands to avoid conversation but I ultimately fail. "What's wrong?" Dale asks.

"Aside from the fact that my girlfriend is missing and I'm cheating on her?" I say even though I really didn't mean to. It slipped out but now I know I'm screwed. I'll be the most hated person here if this gets out. Everyone pretty much loved Majesty.

"What?! With who?" Dale yells and I rush to shush him. I'm reluctant to answer but I have to now, "uh, Maggie." I point towards the farmhouse.

"You barely know the girl! How did that idea even come up?!"

"Well, we were at the pharmacy and she told me it would help me stop being sad and- I don't know! I wanted attention. I wanted to use Maggie to help me get over Majesty! We didn't have sex but we did things."

"We've got people out there looking for her and Sophia everyday! Majesty is 22 years old, for Christ's sake! I doubt she's dead," Dale says, making me feel even worse, "how exactly is having sex with Maggie making you feel any better?"

I shrug and out my head in my hands again. I feel even more like shit. "To make things worse, Maggie isn't even speaking to me. She's angry about something and won't tell me."

Dale scoffs and throws his hands up in the air, slapping his legs when he brings them back down, "that's what you're worried about right now?"

I get up and walk out because Dale makes it seem like I purposely want to hurt Majesty. I know her scream and I know it was her. I can't be hung up over her forever. Yeah, yeah. That's better. I guess I have mixed emotions about the whole thing.

"Walker!" Andrea yells and I look out into the field. I can't really see it. Andrea tries to shoot it but we all stop her and grab small weapons to go and kill the walker. It's T-dog, Shane, Rick, and I. As we get closer I see a familiar face and crossbow. "Is that Daryl?" I ask. He can't be a walker because he's just standing there.

"That's the third time you pointed that gun at my head, you gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl says and we all relax to catch our breaths. A shot goes off and Daryl falls to the floor. We rush over to his body as Rick screams. He's alive and says, "I was kiddin'."

I grab his crossbow and the knife that was on him. Never seen Daryl with this knife before. I shake my head at Andrea as she comes running. I wonder how many insults Majesty would've came up with for this particular situation.

Rick rips the ear necklace off of Daryl's neck after I point them out. Daryl is real lucky to have just been grazed. Or Andrea just really sucks.

"Guys," T-dog says from behind and we all turn around. He's holding a doll that's tied to something else that I can't really see. "Look what he had."

T flips the doll around I see the vans caked in dirt. I get closer to T and pull the shoe away from the doll that is Sophia's. I clean the bottom and see the size 5.5 before turning it over and seeing small parts of the all too familiar floral pattern. "They're hers," T whispers from behind me. She made such a big deal about them when she finally found a pair her size.

I look at the knife in my hands, flipping it around to see the handle.

MC+GR

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Majesty Cardenas + Glenn Rhee. I had no last name for her before this and Glenn's last name is actually Rhee so yay me...if you want you can leave a little review. Hopefully you do even if you don't want to...cuz i asked politely an I only do that once. Jk. But its 3:23am and I don't want to stay up all night for three days in a row so bye

I'm sorry I haven't updated for all those who love reading the story and whatever, I usually wait to get double the reviews so I mean, I might wait until I get to twelve reviews or I might not but I do know that I have finals soo…..sorry for this short chapter even though it's been done for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to come back to this story. I'm wokring on A Daryl/OC soon and I think this is a really good idea. I've been writing for it non stop.**

"Merle?"

"Majesty?"

I expected an embrace. No, I needed an embrace but I did not get one from Merle. He did not lower the gun and he did not smile. He stared with unreadable eyes.

I had to make the first move, being Merle is a stuck up asshole and I was about to burst into tears. I threw myself at Merle, allowing him to support all of my weight as I hugged him and cried silent tears into his shoulder.

"Woohoo! This is a good one!" Merle shouted enthusiastically, using one hand to push me off of him but he still held up my weight, seeing as I could barely do it myself. "I hope those are tears of joy to see lil''ole me."

I sniffled between every word as I struggledto speak. 'It'- it's been days since I saw someone who wasn't trying to eat me."

Merle laughed, obviously not taking my state seriously. "I ain't never seen ya' like this. What's wrong sweetcheeks?"

"Don't you see me? I'm bruised and bloody., I was alone. I'm heart broken. Every single thing is wrong." To hide my face, I lean forward into Merle again, who was being suprisingly nice.

"Look on the bright side, you still got two hands."

I look down at his arm, remembering Glenn saying something about Daryl putting a human hand in his backpack. There is a nub where his hand should be and I look back up to him. "They went back for you, you know. Glenn almost died because they went back. You were gone."

"Fuck that chink and the rest of 'em. Where's my baby brother?"

"That chink is my boyfriend- watch it! And Daryl is hardly a baby. I also don't know where he is."

"Well where did you last see 'im?"

"Days ago- maybe a little over a week -and on some high way but I don't know which. I've been moving nonstop for the longest, trying to find supplies and a map."

"Well what happened?" Merle finally walked away, sitting on one of the living chairs. I didn't feel like walking so I leaned up against the wall.

"I was leading walkers away from Carol's hardheaded kid, I fell off of a tree and down a nice big hill, into a ravine. I went with the current for a couple days, I don't know how many because I kept blacking out. I hopped around for about two days straight, stole this horse and have been going in a random direction for years it feels like."

"Tell me about T- dog and that officer. How they doin'?"

"I wouldn't know as of now. You'll never guess who's husband the officer is."

Merle gave me an unenthusiastic humming noise which I gladly took as a signal to continue with speaking. Don't judge me! I like drama. "Lori's! Shane wasn't happy to see Rick at all. Rick became the leader and stole Shane's woman. It was pretty sad for Shane. We went to a CDC but it only lasted a day because he tried to kill us all. You actually missed quite a lot."

'I wasn't going to miss nothin.' Daryl and I were goin' to rob ya'll folk blind."

"I'm glad things turned out the way it did, Merle, besides you being one handed. I need your help Merle. I need it real bad. I know you got supplies or something. Anything.

"Why would I help you for? What you ever did for me other than abandon me on a roof. You're my only hope of findin' Daryl and those shitheads and that's the only reason why I ain't killing you yet."

"I don't believe you."

"Maybe I will take you back and torture it out of you."

"You wouldn't. I'm Majesty. Everyone loved Majesty. Including you and your brother. "

"Who told you that lie?" Merle started laughing at his words but I knew he wouldn't do that to me.

"Anyway, I want to find Glenn as much as you want Daryl. We help eachother."

 **Two Months Later**

"What do we have left?"

I turned slowly and looked into the bookbag. "Peaches. Fucking peaches. When are we going home?"

"Look at you calling Woodbury home-"

"Not today, Merle. I want to go back. Those people are gone."

Gaining Merle's trust and influence over him was not the easiest thing to do, hopefully my attempt to persuade him is going to work but it is Merle and it usually is his way or the highway.

I've been in Woodbury a long time. A real long time. I've gotten used to how they work. How we work. I've become one of them and I assist Merle in doing their dirty work like picking up the people who didn't want to stay.

The Governer runs the place. I like to call him by his first name considering he's actually taken a liking to me and we are pretty close. I haven't forgotten about Glenn. Not in a million years. But-

"Listen, I ain't hearin' his mouth. No hoho not today little miss Majesty."

"I'll talk to Phillip, he'll understand. Those people were harmless, you know. He's so unorthodox."

"I forgot about you and that Governer getting it on unda the sheets. Wonder how that'd look."

I rolled my eyes. He never fails to be disgusting. "Wonder how you'd look after you take my dick out of your mouth."

Merle started laughin and took a swig of whatever moonshine he got ahold of from the last house we were in. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, girl?"

"And the governer."

"Well kuddos to you. Getting more action than Merle righ' 'bout now."

"It was a joke. I did not kiss Phillip Blake. Stupid asshole. Now I am done following them people. Let's go." I stood up from the spot I was sitting in and grabbed the keys off of the floor next to Merle.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Merle stood to his feet slowly, using the wall for support. I picked up the throwing axe and makeshift bow and arrow I had been working on and put them carefully them into the bookbag.

"Get your ass up and lets go, Merle." Right now we were in some little village with big houses I could never ever afford to live in. We've checked every single house for these people. They're gone.

"Alright, alright." Merle stumbled over to me, burping as he tripped a little. I waited patiently until he got close, then I took the moonshine and threw it across the room, allowing the sound of glass breaking and Merle complaining to bring me great satisfaction.

I led Merle to the car and helped him inside quickly. He started singing some country song and I let him through the whole ride.

"Merle, don't take this too serious, but I really hate you."

 **Glenn P.O.V**

I really don't know what's going on. With everything. From Shane passing out guns to Maggie to Sophia and Majesty's name being thrown out every five seconds as an excuse. Rick and Hershell are leading walkers by leashes and Shane is screaming about Amy and Otis.

Shane starts shooting the walker Hershell has got a leash on. He shoots her three times in the chest but then goes back to yelling. The heart. The lungs. More yelling.

"Shane enough!" Rick finally yells, still holding onto his walker.

"You're right man, it is enough." Shane walks towards the walker he was just shooting and pops it in the head. Every one is in shock. I didn't think it would get to this.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! A grown woman who is gone! Glenn doesn't care, Carol ain't putting in any effort! Enough living next to a barn full of things trying to kill us! Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before!" Shane starts to yell while running towards the barn doors with the axe he found next to it.

I'm glad nobody looked at me after he said what he said about her. I couldn't take it. They give me enough looks around the barn whenever I even look at Maggie. They even give Maggie dirty looks. The other day Andrea told me they're looking for Majesty because they think she's with Sophia. She said she hopes they find her so she can kick my ass. Dale said there isn't any coming back from what I've done. I believe them both.

everyone starts to yell at Shane to stop while Rick keeps holding onto the damn Walker he's got on a leash. Too late. The doors are open and all we can do is follow behind Shane and raise our guns.

The walkers pour out of the barn, their time shortlived as we gun them down quickly. Finally, the last of the walkers come out and we all lower our guns. I hear sobbing from the Greene family but I don't look back. I don't know what to do now. I don't think anyone does.

Then we all hear the sounds of one last walker. Too small of a sound to be more than one. I see the blonde short hair and my heart drops before the walker even lifts her head up. Sophia.

Nobody moves. Nobody can move. Carol's voice is the only thing I hear and I see Daryl catch her before she can run towards the walker Sophia. Who else is in there? Could she be in there too?

Even as she starts to get closer, nobody makes a move. I'm waiting. Waiting for her to stumble out. Nothing happens even after Rick comes forward, shooting Sophia right between her eyes. I feel tears on my cheeks.

"Wait! Was she one of them?" I find myself yelling and my body moves to the dead walkers on the ground. I look at all of the female faces, trying to look for features of Majesty's.

Plump lips, perfect nose, pretty eyes, long hair, slightly groomed eyebrows, small frame. Anything. Anything that could give me closure. I walked to the barn door and pulled it open, hoping she would stumble out next.

"Glenn," Dale said but I wasn't focused on Dale. I reached into my pocket and pull out a picture I found earlier in her backpack. I remeber the day perfectly. We finally rented a decent place together and she was so happy. I took the picture while she was jumping on our brand new bed. She had noticed the camera and had got up quickly on her knees, sticking her tongue out a bit through her teeth, and putting peace signs up with both her hands while she was still holding on to the sheet. I would've started crying at how perfect she was but I was already crying.

I stormed over to Hershell who was still on his knees, being held by Maggie. I put the picture in front of his face.

"Her!" I yelled, moving it closer. "Did you ever see her? Dead- alive even!"

He didn't answer and before he could, Dale grabbed me and started to pull me away from the group towards camp. I let him drag me across the whole field to the rv. What else was I supposed to do?

"Glenn, I honestly don't know what's wrong with you. You think even if Majesty was alive, she'd take you back? Now, you know her better, but we all know that girl. She's just as bad as Dixon. What are you doing? You can't play both sides, Son."

"Dale, Maggie is my coping mechanism-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You have feelings for the girl. How? I don't know. We are all out here working our asses off to find that girl for you! When we realized you had moved on we started looking for Majesty for us. Why? Because she is part of our group. She will always be part of our group. From the beginning she has been here for each and every one of us. She's even been here for Andrea and they always fight! When Hershell kicks us off this farm, you're not going to have Maggie and when we find that girl- you aren't gonna have her either. Who's side do you think we'd pick. I can't believe you don't notice how the rest of them are towards you now-"

"I notice."

"Proves my point." Dale scoffs and grabs the picture of Majesty from where I had set it on the table. "She truly is beautiful. How'd she end up with you?"

"Sex. Apparently that's how I pick up girls."

Dale laughed and then Carol same into the RV crying. Dale gave me a look and we left togehter. I saw Maggie on the porch, looking over, probably waiting for me. I wiped my wet cheeks and flashed a small smile. Maggie walked back into the farm khouseand I shook my head. What now.

 **THIS IS WHY I NEVER CHANGED HER THAT PART ABOUT THE PICTURE LIKE NOW I KNOW WHY ! Honestly now I don't feel like rewriting this and making a new cover but I will if Katya really bothers you. I kind of wanna make her Selena if I change her because I can't picture Jamila with Glenn even though shes so beautiful like idk I liked it b4 now idk.**

 **anyway im bouta drop some bombs so review thnx ly gtg lol**


	8. Chapter 8

"How'd you guys meet?" Rick asked me, breaking the silence of the car ride we were taking. "You and her."

"We delivered pizzas. Everyone had a crush on her. One day I broke her employee of the month streak. She freaked out and we got in some competition type of thing. You ever watch spongebob?"

"I've got a nine year old."

"Well she was the squidward and I was the spongebob. We had a management change, he wanted to train the delivery people in how to make the pizzas. It was a competetion between us two and somehow we got into a food fight. The manager made us stay late to clean it up and we...did it." I didn't realize I was smiling until I saw Rick laughing and my smile grew bigger.

"At the Pizza place? Covered in food?"

"No! We were finished cleaning and we went back to her place to shower and do other things." I explained quickly. "She is very sexually driven."

"She didn't seem like that. I don't know. I took her for a sweet innocent girl with an attitude."

I busted out laughing. "No. No not at all. She wasn't innocent at all. But the attitude, she did have. She was violent and had no filter."

"Violent?"

"She told me she loved me while she had her hands around my neck. Why? I lied and said I had a girlfriend. We weren't together, we had benefits and I was tired of it. I said I had a girlfriend and she grabbed my neck, kissed me and told me she loved me and I better not have a girlfriend. That's how we got official. She was so bi-polar sometimes."

"You're using past tense. Why?"

"I don't think she's alive. Especially not after Sophia. Maggie told me she loved me."

Rick looked over to me quickly with his eyebrows raised.

I continued. "She doesn't mean it. She can't mean it. She's upset and confused. I didn't even say it back and-"

"Glenn, Maggie is smart enough to know how she feels. I think it's you who is confused. That scene you made at the barn, you aren't over Majesty and you're trying to convince yourself you are. You don't have to rush the grieving process. Everyone here loved her and we still are grieving her loss. You loved her more than us so you gotta take your time."

"You loved Majesty?"

"She helped save my life, of course I love her. I wouldn't have what I have now if it wasn't for her. You may be close with Maggie, but you don't love her and I don't think you should say you do until you're sure. Until you're over her completely."

"How do I know that?"

"Think about it."

Majesty P.O.V

"Que es ese olor?" (what is that smell?)

Martinez is annoying me and I just made it to the wall. Spanish people. Including me.

"Your ass," I replied, raising the scope on my rifle and looking at the trees.

"More like sex. Who just had sex, I wonder?"

"Well we know it's not you."

"Wow girl, I can't believe you're already under the sheets with Phillip." He came closer to me and swept my thick hair behind my shoulder, revealing the love bites I had earned. Martinez started to laugh at the sight and I mocked his obnoxious laugh.

"Not yet. I stopped before it got serious. I've been telling you I'm in a relationship from the moment you decided to slap my ass. You're hard headed with selective hearing."

"Shut up, you ain't shit."

"Sooner or later I'll be in charge as the governess. Then what will I be?"

"Look at you wetbacks arguing. Ain't ya 'sposed to stick together?" Merle began to climb up to where Martinez and I stood.

"Oh look, a third asshole. Us two were enough." I said once he got to the top. I didn't want to stay up here now. I know I'm gonna get twice as much hell from Merle about these hickeys than Martinez.

I'm not even attracted to Phillip. I know I'm not. My range only goes from the Glenn's to the Shane's. Skinny, awkward, and adorable. Then the Shane's who are big, masculine, and sexy. Maybe a Daryl. Glenn is sexy. I don't want to think about Glenn.

I do wonder what he's doing sometimes. Where he is. If he's thinking about me. I love him. I really do. I want him. I don't know what I'd do if I found him. Cry. I'm waiting. I hope he is.

 **: &:&:&:&:&: 0/ /!/7/89/'sbsgisoaksndb'mdnsllslpwksnnfsaghmfhdgdctsdfghfzdfcghhdgtash33t5136tyt5735YHH**

 **I'm about to drop some bomb on you guys if only you would, you know review. Lml. Haha.**  
 **The review I did get I really liked even though it was small because you called the story beautiful and thanks for that no one has said beautiful to me before. Well talking about my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Never seen you like this before, smilin' all happy an' shit. usually ya bein' all mopey and shit." Merle bit into a piece of bread sloppily. Haley smiled at him making fun of me and bit into her bread too.

"That's what happens when you finally get dick, Ain' that right Haley?" I looked between her and Merle knowingly. Merle laughed but Haley started to blush.

"Is it that good?"

I bit into my own piece of baked bread, enjoying its fluffiness on my tongue before I swallowed it. "I prefer Korean."

"Korean food?" Haley asked cluelessly. I chuckled at her and shook my head. "Before I ate the bread."

"Let's change the topic befo' I leave. Matter o' fact, I'm leavin' anyway." Merle got up and hopped off of the wall. He thinks he's hot shit because he's got that new contraption on his arm, Haley pouted at me and then we both laughed.

The ground shook slightly, but it was enough to notice. I looked at her worriedly. "You felt that?"

She nodded furiously and we turned. Phillip, Martinez, Rawley, Merle, and Shuppard were already running towards us. I smiled at Phillip and he smiled back before becoming serious.

"Open em', we're going to see where that smoke is coming from." When he pointed to the black smoke coming from the sky, I knew he was going to look for survivors. To kill? I don't know but I didn't care. Haley and I got down and opened the gate, waiting for their white pickup to drive away before we closed them.

I was off duty, waiting for Phillip to come and talk to me when I heard knocking at my door. I pulled a big shirt on over my underwear, and walked over. Phillip has a key and he only knocks once before he uses it.

Merle, on the other hand, knocks like he's gone stupid. I swing open the red wood door after I put my comic book down. He's got a smile and he's jumping up and down like crazy.

"Girl get on some pants and come with me."

"What?"

"You ain't deaf, I know you ain't. Let's go! We can walk and talk." Merle yelled.

I ran into my room, knowing it's best not to ask questions. I grabbed some shorts and quickly pulled them on under my baseball shirt.

When I was ready, I ran with Merle. We kept walking and walking, him scratching at his brown, balding head of hair and smiling widely the whole time. I realized he was taking me to the infirmary but I really wanted to know why.

"Merle, what's going on?" I decided to ask as we got close to the outside. He turned around and walked backwards.

"Old friend of ours," he said simply and turned back around since we were at the door. My heart started pounding as soon as he said that. The way he said it, it could only be someone we only know meaning it's from the group.

We walked into the infirmary, me with my head down because I was scared. I didn't want to look.

"Go see your patient, doc'," Merle ordered. He nudged me forward but I didn't look. I heard him chuckle. "I bet you were wonderin' if I was real. Prolly hopin' I wasn't. After what you did."

Someone who was on the roof that day, or else he wouldn't be talking like that. Morales left. Jacqui passed. Either Andrea, T, Rick, or Glenn.

"I brought a friend, both of us were found bleeding and starving. I know I was. By the sounds of it, you abandoned us both, left with people we love. Small world, ain't it?"

"Majesty?"

"Andrea?" I recognized her voice right away. I looked up quickly, seeing her blonde hair and dead, pale face. I couldn't hold it in; I ran forward and hugged her, using her shoulder to cry on. She hugged me back easily, even rubbed my back. I can't believe this. But if she's here, where's the rest of them?

"Where is he? Is he alive. Where is everyone?"

"Where's Daryl?" Merle said loudly, not allowing Andrea to answer me.

"I haven't seen him. Not for a long time. Neither of them," Andrea looked to me with the last part but her eyes looked like she knew something I didn't. "They went back for you-"

"I told him. I told him everything. Are they dead?" It hurt to ask, but I had to. I have to know.

"I'm not sure. We left Atlanta, Majesty you know that. When you got lost on the highway, we ended up on a farm, looking for you and Sophia everyday. We found her. Dead. We wanted to keep looking for you-"

"Save it, I don't care. Tell me about Glenn. Tell him about Daryl. Dead or not?" I said roughly, giving her the side eye from where I now stood, leaning against the concrete wall.

"On the farm, we got overun. Split up. Daryl, stepped up, became a valuable member of the group. Glenn...Glenn was always a good man. We lost Dale, Sophia, Jacqui, and Jim." she was talking to Merle now, I hate that Sophia died, almost a year of my life wasted away because of her and she died. "It was about seven or eignt months ago. I was separated and left behind."

"Great, this place is a fucking refuge for people left behind by Rick's group. Andrea, I'm glad you're alive, good luck. Bye everyone."

Phillip came into the room, looking at me weirdly. He grabbed my arm but I pushed him away roughly. "Please don't touch me."

I ran out and into the chair, letting all the news sink in, I thought she was going to be my key to finding Glenn. I can't believe I thought I could move on. It may have only been once, but I still had sex with Phillip while Glenn was out there. I heard talking inside the room but I decided not to focus on it.

The Governor walked out, he looked at me. "I'm taking them on a tour, I'd like you to follow. Please." He held his hand out but I stood up without using his support. Andrea and her friend came out of the room. I hadn't noticed her friend before. Long dreads. dark skin, and a real mean look. We locked eyes briefly before she continued walking. She has seen some things.

Phillip lead them down the hallway, me by Andrea's side. He opened the front door to the infirmary, letting Andrea hobble out onto the porch, similar to me when I first got here.

"Welcome to Woodbury," he said in his deep and slightly gruff voice. "Follow me."

I helped Andrea down the steps as Phillip started walking. Woodbury probably looked real good to Andrea right now, flowers and cleanliness, torches lighting the streets and quiet apartment buildings full of people who are sleeping, feeling safe and secure.

We went to the wall, Johnny and Martinez on top with their guns pointed to the sky. I smiled up at them and thought about taking watch tonight to escape any socialization. On top of that wall is a good place for me when I get into a mood. It's easy, too, just looking out into the darkness, imagining people you want to see running up to the wall and embracing them.

Merle climbed up onto the wall, almost falling when he grabbed one of the tires up there. I followed him as he started giving orders to the other guys. "I think I wanna take watch," I turned and said the Phillip.

Phillip looked at me crazily but kept on talking to Andrea, explaining to her the miracles of Woodbury. I don't usually do stuff like this since he's been treating me different. He usually sees me at night to only cuddle.

I guess the look made to be a yes. I turned, seeing a walker.

Merle saw him too. "There's a creeper, Governor."

I grabbed the silenced rifle from Johnny to shoot it. It would help relieve some steam I've got building up. I got the walker in my sights and lined up the shot, shooting him right in the head. The kickback caused my sight to be directed elsewhere and I noticed two other walkers. "He brought his buddies along!"

"I got sugar tits," Merle said,referring to the female walker. I rolled my eyes and shot the male walker. So perverted. "We'll get'em in the morning?" Merle asked. I heard the governor respond.

"I'll be here all night," I told the guys. "All night."

AHHHH WE ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER MAN111111111 ( it's on purpose lol) I CAN NOT WAIT JEEZZZZZZZZ

Thanks for the reviews guys HELLA HEART EYES


	10. Chapter 10

"Wanna get stoned?"

Glenn looked over at me with wide eyes. I remained confident, looking him straight in the eye.

"You smoke pot?"

"You don't?" I asked with a laugh. He was only twenty two. Who hasn't smoked pot before? In this generation anyway.

"Well, no!" Glenn looked appalled. I wasn't a pothead or anything, I just liked to get high every once in awhile. Hey, I'm young!

"I mean high sex is great," I whispered seductively, leaning over and climbing on top of Glenn. I was straddling him with a rolled joint and a lighter in my hands. He sucked his teeth for some unknown reasons. Glenn and I hadn't been together sexually in so long, I feel like he's pulling away from me and I hate it.

"I can't do this anymore," Glenn said with a sigh. He got up, so I had to get off of him. Sitting crisscross applesauce in only a t-shirt and underwear, I emptied my hands and folded them in my lap to prepare to listen to Glenn speak.

"Do what, Glenn?" I was very horny and didn't actually want to listen to talk but whatever makes time go faster.

"I feel really bad," Glenn said almost cautiously. "We have just been having this casual sex-"

"Not for a long time!" I made note to mention in between his words. Hopefully, he would take the hint.

"Yeah, because I don't want us to get attached. I think it would be best if I told you now that I have a girlfriend. Or almost. I wanted to break off from you first."

Glenn? A girlfriend? I didn't wanna say he could do better than me because he is honestly the hottest thing on earth to me but still- better than me? Out of nowhere, though? It was so random like we still takes almost everyday and for him to just get a girlfriend like that- it pissed me off. The jealousy I was feeling was overwhelming and my head started to get foggy.

I must've been giving him a death stare, because Glenn started to look a little scared and worried. He should be. I hated feeling stupid, and I thought Glenn was different. I couldn't help but feel as if he played me.

My hand twitched, I started to feel like I had no control over my body as my anger level rose and memories started flooding through my mind. I wanted to literally hurt him. I could laugh it off like I usually would, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be Glenn's girlfriend, I wanted all of him. I loved him.

The mere thought of Glenn a romantic relationship with another female made me jump up off my knees and lunge at Glenn. My hand found its way around his neck and I tightened it after he let out a girly squeal, falling on his back. I was on top of him again, just how I like to be and a I got a chill of excitement.

Even though he looked super scared, he still looked sexy and his lips looked so soft and I just has to kiss them. After a long, rough kiss, I pulled away and looked Glenn right in the eye. He looked so confused but he still kissed back. I touched his swollen lips softly and laughed. I am so crazy.

"I love you. And you better not have a fucking girlfriend." I got off of him and grabbed the joint I had earlier. "Now you wanna get high?"

..

When I woke up sweating and in bed alone, I couldn't tell if I had a nightmare or a dream. My mouth was super dry so I got up out of bed and walked to my kitchen. The whole week I've been dreaming of Glenn- nothing but Glenn. Possible because I haven't been sleeping with the Governor anymore. I have no idea why Andrea coming back made me pull away from him but honestly, I don't care.

I feel weird and disgusting now, considering we were almost thirty years apart or at least just about. I shiver at the thought of our sex as I swallow the last of my water. I never planned to have sex with another person after Glenn. It would have been better if he took my virginity like I took his but some asshole took mines.

I'm always thinking about sex, jeez. I have to roll my eyes at myself. I look to my left, noticing it is three in the morning. Maybe I can try and relieve someone of their watch shift. The Governor hadn't been asking me to do as much things as I did before. He most likely is noticing how I am pulling away from him. Maybe he doesn't trust me but who gives a fuck- I should try because I am not getting sleep any time soon.

I pulled on Glenn's baseball shirt which had honestly become something I wore daily. It was open because of the heat and I didn't bother putting a shirt over my sports bra because I barely even have boobs and it's a hot night. After pants and shoes, I walked outside.

It was so dead and looked like a ghost town. So different from how it felt in the morning. It was actually scary and I found myself running to the wall.

Shumpert looked down at me with a weird look. I jumped at him for staring which made him giggle.

"Martinez, looks who's here," he rang out in a deep voice. Martinez turned and smiled at me. Ugly.

"Hey bitch holes, I wanna take watch," I greeted as I climbed up the wall. "Don't even say no because you're not bringing me down."

"It's been forever since you've been up here, we almost missed you."

"Almost?"

"Maybe if you showed us a little something we would like ya more." Martinis winked. He's so gross. What is he even talking about? Fucking dummy.

"Please stop trying to throw in little sexual comments and just watch the woods." I groan, moving away from Martinez and grabbing a seat closer to the less perverted Shumpert. I asked, "got food?"

He sucked his teeth at me but I didn't look away and drilled a hole in the side of his face. He tried to ignore it but couldn't, and gave me a candy bar.

Majesty-1 Dickholes-0

Filler chapter galore. Enjoy, enjoy because I'm probably never doing a flashback thing like this again and I know you guys are annoyed at my lack of italics.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea stayed. I think she's screwing Phillip now, and he only trusts me with wall duty after a big blowout with Michonne, Andrea's friend. Ex- friend, whatever. The girl ended up leaving and of couse that makes her some kind fo threat. If I know Phillip like I think I do, then she's dead by now.

Phillip actually had me on good graces, and nothing has changed between me and the other guys who went on those killing sprees but I know they look at me differently now, because I'm not allowed to go. They know something happened. Something between Phillip and I. Crazy thing is, I'm okay with it. As of now, I'm in my room, wondering what to do with myself since it's night, I don't have watch and this damn curfew is not alllowing me to leave. It's easy for me to hate Woodbury, now. I realized very quickly I have nothing and nobody here.

Merle and Andrea don't do shit for me. I'm depressed. Again. It sucks. The governer provided me with attention that halfwy filled the hole in my heart Glenn's absense brought. I hate this horrible feeling of longing and not knowing if he is dead or alive makes it worse.

Someone knocks hurriedly at my door, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. It had to be Merle. Being dumb like always. "Merle? WHAT!"

"I got a surprise for you! It's better than Andrea. You're gonna love this one. I promise."

I groaned loudly. He's annoying. Really. I walked to my door, not bothering to put pants on.

"Come on, girl. Get pants and take this box. I've got a job for you in the catacombs," Merle explained quickly with a smirk, The catacombs is where they like to torture people. I didn't wanna go there because what if they were gonna torture me, or try to kill me on some Hunger Games shit. Turn around and see a bowl of berries. Or like a bunch of Walkers.

I grabbed some shorts and put them on, anyway, honestly I doubt they're gonna try to kill me and I'm curious to be completely honest. "Phillip trusts me? And how is that a surprise?" I asked. Merle whistled and gave me the box. I didn't bother to look. I don't care.

We started walking together. "You'll see. You'll see." He was way too happy, right now.

We were in the catacombs now, walking down the hall towards the small rooms. This building was a factory I think, it looked and smelled dirty, plus there was a lot of metals and dark corners of scraps. I hated this place, and I hated how scary it was for me. I kicked the back of Merle's heel as we walked to get his attention but he ignored it, "I hate when you do this bullshit, man."

"Walk! Run! On Deli!" Merle shouted in a giddy but low tone.

I started laughing at Merle's attempt to speak spanish. "On deli?! Like on a deli? Are you kidding me?"

"Shutup and come here." We were by the door already. He opened it and a girl with short brown hair was sitting at a table. She was crying. She looked young, about my age.

"Wrong door. I'm a little slow today," Merle apologized with a laugh. "Your surprise is here."

He brought me to a room next door. He grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him, not the door. Using his foot, he kicked the door open and pushed me in. He let go of me and closed the door. I knew they were gonna kill me. I'm getting punk'd, I have to be.

"Okay, maybe there is some purple berries in this box and they did just pull a hunger games on me." I put a lot of emphasis on my words and shook my head at myself. I should probably try the door.

I heard choking from behind me and spun around quickly before I even took a step towards the door. The box slipped out of my fingers. My whole world stopped, I couldn't even breathe.

"Glenn?" My legs gave in and the tears started to pour. I noticed him struggling to get out of the chair and trying to move to me. He was bloodied and bruised, swollen and torn up. I got the nerve to get up and run. I threw myself towards the chair, falling right in front of it and wrapping my arms around him.

It was hard to think, nothing was processing. It all felt like a dream to me. This can't be real but I'm just praying it is.

"Glenn! Glenn!" I finally got out his name, just enough for him to understand. The only noise were my sobs and his grunts mixing together and echoing off the walls.

"Majie," he got out finally, crying too. I held onto him and we cried together. It felt like hours of just happy tears and our heats beating against eachother. The feeling of his heart in sync with mines is something I didn't even know I wanted but I feel whole now that I can experience it again. I finally thought of something other than Glenn, though; what's in the box?

I got up and moved towards the box. Medical supplies. I walked back to Glenn, pulling the other chair close to him.

"I can't believe this. This can not be real. This can't...I missed you so much and I tried so hard! I did!" I started babbling like usual but I couldn't help it. This was my baby, my first love, the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. This was my happiness finally being given back to me. I could care less about the bruises and why he was here, because at least he was here; at least I could finally hold him and see him outside of a dream or imgination. I can't even explain how I'm feeling.

"Shutup, idiot." He said the same thing to me when we were driving away from Atlanta at the beginning of this all, before T-dog found us. I started crying harder at his bloody smile.

I started cleaning all of his wounds, making sure he was blood free. Then, I took the tape off of his arms. He hugged me immediatly, and then grabbed my face, pulling me forward so our lips were joined. This. This feeling is something I never felt with Phillip. Never have I ever been able to kiss someone like this unless it was Glenn. I didn't want it to end, ever. The whole world was slipping away, the ground beneath my feet and the stuff in my hands had dissapeared. All I felt was his hands on my cheeks, his chest against my own, and his soft lips against mine; where they belonged.

I felt his hand move away from my face and travel down my back until he was touching my butt. I laughed against his lips. We can't do this here. Speaking of.

"Glenn. What are you doing here?" I didn't want the kiss to end and I didn't want to pull away but there was a reason for all of this and I suppose it had to be firgured out.

"Merle. He, he brought me here."

"He did this, didn't he? I'll kill him, I swear I will. I'd do anything for you. You know what they made me do here? All the things."

"Majesty!"

"What?"

"He's going to kill me if I don't tell him where the group is."

"He's not gonna kill you, I'd kill every bitch in this town before that happens. They brought me in here to get it out of you. Because of the things I've done while I've been here but no, I'm not dumb. Merle is an idiot. I think I can get you out of here but not her, I don't have the key to the door. I wish." I cupped his face and looked at the wall. I don't think Merle locked me in here. I don't remeber him locking that girl's door, either.

"I don't like those shorts."

"Stop being a boyfriend. Just let me think. I know I can get you out. I don't wanna leave her."

"Stop, please."

"Huh?" I stopped, giving him a look of confusion. What is that supposed to mean?

"You don't know a lot of things. I don't deserve this. You I mean."

"Glenn, please."

"Majesty."

"Do you love me?"

He paused. "Of course I do, okay? But-"

I moved away quickly, giving him a dirty look. "When did we break up?"

"Never. What do you mean?"

"So we've been together how long?"

"Four years."

"Never have you ever said you love me with a but at the end. Did things change that much? I Don't get it."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?!" Seemed like as soon as I finished yelling, Merle and Martinez walked into the room. I screamed and grabbed the scissors, coming close to them.

Martinez raised his gun and pointed it at me. I rose my eyebrows. "That's how we're doing things? Beat up my boyfriend and point a gun at me?"

Merle laughed. "Hold on. One minute now."They looked back and the girl from before came in, desperately holding her bare chest to cover herself up.

They put a gun to her head. "Tell us where you are staying at, Glenn. C'mon." Merle said in his fake pleading tone. Everything is a fucking joke to him.

"You sick fuck!" I yelled at him. "Let her go!" Martinez grabbed me unexpectedly, and pulled me to him. I gave a small struggle but I'm so small there was no point.

"Hey Martinez," Merle said when he noticed how I was being held. "Wanna play a game. Lets see which broad he cares about more, shall we? I mean we gotta make it even."

I felt the cold metal of a knife againt my back and I jerked forward. He put it under my thin shirt and pulled back, cutting my shirt up the middle. I stood still as he ripped it all the way up, realizing what he was doing. I couldn't do anything but stand there. Martinez ripped my shirt all over and threw it on the floor at my feet. I covered up with my hands but it was no use because he quikly pulled them away. I screamed and tried to kick but Martinez used his feet to stop mines.

"I see you like girls apart of the itty bitty comitee," Merle mocked, laughing while looking back and forth between the other girl and I. "Of course, sweetcheeks here got this ass that..whew." Merle roughly pushed me against the wall, still holding the other girl tight. Martinez pushed himself against me, caushing me to whimper a little but I had to stay strong. I can't believe these men are doing this. And why? for the Governer's love.

"Well, chink, which do you love more? Who do you want to go first?" I can only hear Merle's voice. His words are so confusing, and I look to Glenn to read his face. For the first time ever I couldn't read him. He was looking between me and the other I guess. What the fuck is this?

"She has nothing to do with this!" The other female yelled through her girly cries. I stayed quiet and just waited for somethging to happen.

Merle laughed. "She's got a lot to do with it. Why don't you tell her who you are." Merle nudged me with his shoulder. I didn't say anything still. My throat was dry as theories flew through my head, I'm not sure what to make of all this and I didn't even want to know.

I heard her scream a little and the sound of a zipper coming down. Glenn yelled some protests and Merle started to laugh. "Okay, you've made your choice. Martinez! Turn our friend around there."

Martinez flipped me rougly again, and even thoug I was exposed it felt better because the pain of my breats against the metal was finally gone. I noticed the girls paints were now around her thigh and Merle looked way too happy with this situation. "Get rid of those lil' shorts, why don't you?" He ordered Martinez who didn't look like he had a problem with it at all. I kicked my legs and grunted during my struggle but it was no use and soon my pants were down to my ankles. I was crying again. I felt disgust and hate towards all the men in the room. I've never felt so weak before in my life.

"This girl ain't got nothing to do with it? You gon' let this happen to her?" Merle said to the girl. She breathed through her teeth and looked away. Merle laughed in an obnoxious high pitched voice like a hyena, almost. He turned to Glenn, "Lover boy?"

"Will it be lover boy's love or pixie cut's morals and guilt that saves her. What if we make you watch while we steal her from you?"

"Merle, there are other ways to do this!" I said. I hate that they're using me as a pawn. I hate that Glenn is silent still yet the other girl was so worth it. I didn't think being reuinited with him would be this way at all.

"No matter what we do to them, they won't give it up, so sadly there isn't another way. Take those panties off! Hurry up!"

"Stop! Stop please!" It seemed like all I could hear was my pounding heart until Glenn started yelling. Martinez let me go and threw me on the floor as they started talking to Glenn.

I put my shorts on and ran out of the room but someone yanked on my hair and dragged me back in. My own screams filled my ears and drowned out the sounds of Glenn talking in a hurried voice, probably giving out the locatin of the group.

"I didn't want it to come to this. You see, she's my friend. But you wanted to play hardball. Honestly, M, I'm sorry." Merle was speaking to me now, but I could care less. I wanted to be back in my apartment, alone and sulking over Glenn, not feeling all this hatred towards him and who I thought were my friends. Nobody cares about me, and thats one of the worse things you can realize.

I went to the corner of the room and faced the wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I flinched and they retracted it. I can't believe that just happened. I don't know what to feel or how to feel or what to do.

I heard the other girl sobbing from the other side of the room. I don't care. I screamed at the top of my lungs in anger until I ran out of breath. I started crying after that, rocking myself back and forth.

"Maggie, please," Glenn said and I heard footsteps shortly afterwards coming towards me. Someone wrapped their arms around me and I screamed louder.

"I'm sorry, please stop," he pleaded, forcing me to him and combing through my hair with his fingers.

I turned and faced him, screaming in his face. "He ripped my shirt! He took off my pants and almost took my underwear off. How could you do that to me?"

"Majesty, I am so sorry."

From the other side of the room in a frightened voice almost, I heard 'Maggie.' "Majesty?"

 **THIS EPISODE WHEN GLENN Gets TORTURED MAKES ME ANXIOUS AND NOT OKAY IT WAS HARD TO WRITE I skipped three episodes. too many filler chapters for my liking. I know it's been a while but me and my boyfriend just broke up after 11 months so I'm into this writing shit again even though 'm heart broken asl.**

 **And I did read the comics but I am not in the comics section, I am in the tv section. My characters are not your characters and they do not think the same, it is my story and you're not always gonna like my decisions, sorry.**

 **I hate this chpter btw, it was so hard to write and I was gonna wait longer to post their reuniting but Yolo. Also I'm writing different because I'm heart broken yes but I also talk like my ex like when I say 'type shit' a lot now.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Majesty? That's Majesty? Are you kiddin' me?"

Her accent is irritating. I can listen to southern dialects, by all means, but this girl; Maggie's, it's aggravating and I despise her without having to know who she is.

Glenn is still holding onto me. I'm Calm now and allowing it to go on because all of a sudden, in front of Maggie, I believe like I have something to prove.

"Majie, take my shirt," Glenn says, and backs away, just to peel his shirt off. I observe, enjoying his slim and way more toned body.

"You've gotten so big," I point out and gently take the shirt from him. I stretch it over my head and down to cover my ass. Glenn is tall and his shirt reaches my thighs. "This reminds me of those nights where I would lounge on your shirt waiting for you to take it off of me-"

"What are you trying to do?" Glenn asks. giving me a discerning glance. He knows me so well, I love it.

"Back when it was just us; before you cheated on me-"

"I thought you were dead, Majesty-"

"Oh yeah, so get with another girl, completely unambiguous." I'm acting innocent but it's because I never had sex with the governor. Just kisses and caresses and he touched... licked. But never just sex. "Was it for sex? Was it how we were? Did you guys say I love you?"

"Oh yes, we have, many, many times," Maggie butts in. She reminds me of Jessie from Toy Story just not as lovable, more like I wanna fuck this country bitch up.

"It was in the heat of the moment honey, don't feel like you have a place with him because-"

"Guys! Now is not the time!" Glenn cuts me off, stopping Maggie, and I's catfight. "We gotta get weapons and get out of here. Majesty, you can get us out, right?"

Glenn is using his 'daddy' voice, as I like to call it. He only uses it when we're being sexual, but this new way of using it to take command of a situation and be in control is new. I like it. I love it, truly.

"Yeah, of course. She can use my t-shirt to tie around her chest, her breasts are smaller, so it'll work better for her. If we can get out we can get to my apartment and get clothes. Whenever they come back we can bum rush em, right?"

"Where are those scissors?" Glenn asks, nodding at me. I watch Maggie behind Glenn picking up my shirt and creating a makeshift bra. Glenn breaks up the scissors and gives Maggie and I each a side. "Don't try to kill each other," he warns and slowly turns around. I laugh at him but it's a dry and bitter chuckle. I'm not okay with this.

Suddenly the doors are being opened and I'm advancing towards the people entering. Warren and Merle. Maggie easily surprises Warren and stabs him in his neck. As he slides to the floor I pick up his gun, just barely ducking in time for the rounds Merle let go on accident to hit the wall and not me.

Glenn charged for Merle, of course, and Merle easily got the best of him so I point at Merle's head just as he holds his stupid contraption to Glenn's neck.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch, because I will shoot you," I say coldly, never lifting my eyes off Merle. Maggie shouts, drawing my attention to her. As Shumpert hits Maggie and brings her down, Merle manages to get the best of me, and a sharp pain comes to my head, and my world goes black for just a second. I'm forced to the floor as my sight slowly comes back. I'm dizzy, and Glenn grabs me so I don't fall over.

I don't want to lean over into him because for some reason I do not feel comfortable with him, almost like he isn't mine anymore. I hate it.

A hand grabs me by the neck of my shirt, forcing me to my feet. I turn and see Merle, he is grinning and holding a pistol out to me.

"C'mon now, we love ya, girl," he gestures towards him and the guys behind him. All the men I used to go hunt for survivors with and other dirty acts the Governer wanted to be done. "We don't want to kill ya, but the only way we don't is if you prove your loyalty. He's got a new girl, should be easy."

"You want me to execute them?"

They stood silent, Merle staring at me, waiting for an answer. I backed away a little and leaned up against the wall. "Can I think?" I looked out the window and started scheming; kill Glenn? No way. I can't even kill the Maggie girl even though I do want her dead. I can take the pistol and try my luck against the guys but I'd be dead as soon I raised it towards one of them.

"Times a waiting, sweet cheeks," Merle laughed through his words. I sighed, I can't kill Glenn. I don't want to die for him and his girlfriend, either.

As I was turning ready to give my answer, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I tried not to be obvious as I turned back and looked through the small window. Right away I could tell they weren't Woodbury people. I couldn't make out their faces but they looked so familiar.

But then, a face got close, eyes wide, matching my own. I swallowed the air I had inhaled before I let the name come out of my mouth. What is today, honestly?

Someone tugged on my arm and forced me to the knees. I heard words but they weren't clear, I was confused and shocked; I couldn't even process what was happening. People who abandoned me, people who I haven't seen in months all coming back into my life in only one day.

"I love you." I can make out Glenn's voice, directed at me. I only can nod along right before a bag gets placed over my head. We're saved if I saw correctly. Again, I am brought to my feet and we start walking. As if I hadn't been all over Woodbury already.

A loud bang confirmed my thoughts, a rescue team, how nice. People were shouting and most of us fell over, but since I predicted it was coming, I wasn't as shocked. I took the bag off of my head and threw myself at Rick. It was just a quick hug, and he was pushing me forward towards the exit.

"Follow me," I shouted back with the intentions of leading them to my apartment. Daryl was staring at me with wide eyes and all I could really give him was a smile before I started running again.

"Majesty!" Rick yelled almost like he was trying to ask me a question through my name. When I looked back, he moved his eyes towards Glenn and Maggie.

"I'm fine, just follow me," I said, crouching as we got outside. In a small little huddle, we moved through Woodbury, there as a panic going on, and we weren't noticed, luckily.

I had left my apartment door unlocked, and it was just on the first floor, so when the group reached my building, we were hidden right away.

"What the fuck?" Daryl asked aloud. I ran up and hugged him, he hugged back, oddly enough, but I loved it. I had missed them all.

"How do get out of here?" Rick asked me. I went to my room with a duffel and started shoving items inside of it.

"Out the front, of course. I live close to the wall where most soldiers live, that's the downside." I threw a shirt at Maggie, although it was the last thing I wanted to do. She looked at it like she didn't want it but still put it on, the smart decision. "But, there is a bunch of weak spots. I worked closely with the leader here that's how. How did you find this place?"

Rick ignored me and looked to Glenn, "you good?"

Glenn nodded, "Pains in my side, but I can move on my own."

"Here," I said to him, taking off my shirt and throwing it to him. It was his, of course. I covered up my chest, even though everyone looked away. "You guys act like I have anything."

I pulled a sports bra over my head, followed by a shirt as they discussed the girl who had disappeared. It was Andrea's friend who had helped us escape, even though I swore Merle claimed he killed her. "Y'all talking about Michonne? Dread head? She didn't come in at all."

A black man in a prison jumpsuit spoke, "Should we go find her?"

"No, she's on her own!" Rick said aggressively.

"Daryl," Glenn started, "This was Merle, he did this. He was going to execute all of us."

"My brother is this Governer?" Daryl asked, looking up to me.

"No, more like the Governer's bitch," I answered him. The way Merle treated me, stripping me of my clothes and telling Martinez to touch me came back into my head, and a shudder ran through me. I never hated Merle more than I do now.

"Does he know I'm still with ya'll?" Daryl was talking to Glenn now.

"Yes. Rick, I'm sorry, we told them where the prison was, we couldn't hold out. I didn't know what he would do to her and-"

Rick moved towards Glenn and grabbed onto his arm, "don't apologize, there's no need. We need to get out of here."

I finished packing right on time. Rick and Daryl started arguing over Merle in a whisper. I threw the duffel over my shoulder with a small grunt. Both Maggie and I were not feeling Glenn at the moment but we couldn't ignore the fact that he was injured, and we needed to help.

"Help him," I said to her, nodding towards Glenn. Her eyes connected with mine and she was almost asking for permission. I nodded again, and she rushed over to him, being attentive and loving. It hurt me but I didn't want it to show, so I turned and looked away.

"Ya'll ready?" Rick looked everybody in the room in the eyes, waiting for a response. I nodded hard, and he pulled a handgun out of his holster and held it out to me. I took it quickly, pulling back the hammer and flipping it in my hands a few times. "Good to have you back," Rick said.

We crouch and get near the door. Daryl pulls out a smoke bomb and on the count of three, he rolls it outside. A second one goes out and Rick leads us out of my apartment. Once we get noticed, the gunfire starts immediately. Daryl and Rick are providing some sort of cover fire while I'm trying to protect Maggie and Glenn with the little handgun I have. The leftover smoke still hurts my eyes something serious and I find myself blinking every couple of seconds. I didn't want to get teary eyes and have anyone think I was crying over Glenn and Maggie; fuck that.

Anyways, we run to another secluded spot, hidden on the porch of one of the buildings. Rick and Daryl go back and forth while reloading. I grab Glenn's face as I notice him panting and look him in the eye. "Are you okay?" He responds with a quick nod. Obviously, he is suffering but he's trying so hard to be strong. This part of Glenn is something so new to me, I resent not being there when he discovered this part of him.

It becomes a decision for Daryl to provide a real cover fire for us. It's not smart for us to split up, but it has to be done. After throwing out some more tear gas, Daryl moves deep into the gunfire and we all run towards a school bus that we need to climb over. Rick doesn't follow right away and instead provides some extra cover fire. The prisoner climbs on the bus and helps to lift Glenn. During the process, he gets shot. I don't know him and it doesn't really affect me but Maggie seems really hurt by it. My main concern is Glenn because even though I do hate him right now, I'm not about to lose him when I just got him back.

I see Glenn extending a hand for me, but I don't wanna cause any extra pain so I use the bus lights for support. I help up Maggie, who is yelling for Rick, who is yelling for Daryl. Daryl just wants us to go so he can find Merle; I would too if I was him. Not Merle, I mean, but my sibling. Rick has to let him go because nobody is forcing Daryl to do anything. Rick follows Maggie and me over the bus, leaving Daryl behind. I haven't been outside of Woodbury for too long, I love it.

Michonne is back, and she and Rick get into a heated argument. Daryl is not with us, and Rick has to go back inside of Woodbury. He gets Maggie to help him rescue Daryl and sends Glenn and me with Michonne to a car. Rick wanted to able to talk with Glenn alone but he didn't say this in front of Maggie.

Michonne was outside of the car while Glenn and I are inside. When we walked, we were silent, so we got in the car to talk but he has yet to say a word. I guess I should break the silence.

"I have no idea what to say, " I say, looking at my boyfriend. Or ex.

"Me either. I need sleep. When we get back to the prison, we and get a good rest, we can talk."

"I'm not waiting for her every one to be there to talk about it. You aren't gonna leave her for me?"

He hesitated. "I want to, but there is still a part of me that doesn't want to. Just to be completely honest," Glenn explains. He grabs my hand but I leave it limp in his.

"You're not gonna be with her in front of me. I can't do that. I thought you loved me more than to put me through that," I said and left the car. A group coming through the woods got my attention, so I banged on the window of the green car to get Glenn's attention. Michonne turned too and as Glenn exited the car, we went through the brush to meet them in a small clearing.

As Glenn and Michonne noticed Merle, they drew their weapons, and if I hadn't given my gun to Glenn, I would've pointed it at him, too. It was a lot of commotion; Daryl and Glenn pointing at each other with their weapons drawn, screaming back and forth about what he did to Maggie and me, while Rick had his weapon pointed at Michonne, who was aiming her sword at Merle. Both these arguments led to just Daryl and Merle going at it before Merle stopped arguing all together and sized Michonne up, then looking at me.

"Majesty! Glad you made it out- no hard feelings? I did what I had to do-"

"Shut the fuck up, Merle," I said, My hands started to shake thinking about the catacombs. I want to forget all of that, and his presence doesn't make it any easier.

"Alright, alright, I see there's no forgiving and forgetting. I was just doing my job, don't act innocent, you fell for his charm, too." Merle turned to Michonne, "And guess what? He's laying the wood to your girlfriend, Andrea, too."

He made some disgusting gestured towards her, making her lift the sword again but Rick stopped her, once again. "You know Andrea?" Rick asked a few times, but Michonne did nothing but give him this cold stare. She doesn't talk much.

"She's there, sleeping with the Governer," I answered for Michonne. "They found them together, Andrea was almost dead."

"Right," Merle said with a chuckle. "So, Sheriff, what you gonna do now? All these liars, thugs, and cowards-"

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl shouted again. Merle took offense to it and got even more riled up. Daryl is the only one on his side here, and he is still ballsy enough to get wild with all of us.

"You shut up!" Merle yells back. "All these bullets and ain't one in me! A bunch of pussies-" To finally shut him up, Rick uses the butt of his gun to knock Merle out. Without him conscious, everyone lets out a relieved sigh. Glenn storms off towards the car, and I definitely don't know feel like following. Maggie doesn't either. It's hard feeling like I have to watch her and how she acts with him and it's even harder looking at how everyone is looking at her and me, knowing how tense and awkward it is.

"C'mon, we all have to talk," Rick said. I followed him out of the forest and there were heavy and light footsteps behind me. Daryl forced Michonne away from Merle and walked her to the car where she leaned up against the side with an angry look.

Rick and I stood in the middle of the empty road, waiting for the others to join us.

"How are you holding up?" He said in his low and concerned voice. I understood what he was talking about.

"Not sure. She makes me feel unwelcome with ya'll. I've spent a year with you and Daryl, been with Glenn for four and her presence makes me seem like an outsider."

"We've been through a lot with Maggie, but just know I would never choose you over her; you saved my life, brought me back to my family, you belong here with us just as much as she does. I can't talk for Glenn-"

"Don't say anything- it is what it is," I said quickly and emotionless. Rick put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little. Daryl walked over to us.

"I'm sorry for whatever Merle did, there ain't no excuse but you get how he is." Daryl didn't even look at me when he spoke but I knew he meant it, he was just embarrassed.

"I don't blame you. Just keep him away from me." I hugged him again. "You guys got so buff. Rick, you were a skinny thing and now all these muscles, I like! Why didn't Shane come? He and T must be guarding the prison, huh? I can't wait to see 'em all. What are we waiting for?"

Rick cleared his throat and looked up at Daryl, the behind him, at Merle. "Limited car space. Maggie, Glenn, we have to discuss some things. Daryl, you know he can't come. It won't work."

"What? It's gotta," Daryl replied, immediately changing his tone to a defensive and angry tone. "Governer is probably on his way to the prison right now, we could use the muscle."

Glenn and Maggie were now standing with us in the middle of the road. Glenn was not having this, and neither was she. "You want him sleeping next to Beth and Carol? Majesty and Maggie after what he did to them?"

"I know my brother, he ain't no rapist."

"It's not about that," Rick started, "him being there is gonna stir up way too much drama, and you know that."

"Okay, cut Merle loose but bring the last Samurai home?" Daryl mocked, pointing at Michonne, still leaning up against the car.

"She ain't coming back either," Rick stated firmly.

"She isn't in the right state to be alone," Maggie interjected in a soft tone. "And she brought you to us, you should at least let my dad stitch her up."

"She's too unpredictable," Rick said finally and Daryl nodded his head. I was watching them go back and forth without an opinion. I understood where Daryl was coming from, so even though I hated Merle, I wouldn't shut him out and expect Daryl to leave him on his own.

"We don't know who she is," Daryl paused, "Merle's blood."

"No!" Glenn shouted. "Merle is your blood. My blood, my family, is right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"Would you leave Majesty out there again just to be with Maggie?" As Daryl's words left his mouth, Maggie, and I both locked eyes. I was looking up at her and she was looking down at me.

We turned to Glenn as he spoke, "That is not the same. Majesty isn't like Merle."

"Answer it, Glenn," Maggie said, surprisingly. "What would you do?"

Glenn looked between us quickly. I nodded, I wanted to know the answer too. Even Rick was eyeing Glenn, looking at him carefully.

"You just got her back, would you leave her again, alone?" Daryl pressed.

"No, of course not but-"

"Alright then; no him, no me." As Daryl spoke, I suppressed a smile and avoided looking at Maggie and it seemed Glenn was doing the same. Daryl began walking away, and Rick jogged to follow. aggie walked away too and then I did. I didn't want Glenn to think that saved him even though low-key it did help his case.

I walked up to Daryl and Rick just as Daryl was giving the defeated looking Rick a goodbye nod. I had to give Daryl one more hug, who sighed and rolled his eyes but I still got my hug back.

"I understand; it was good seeing you. Good luck out there," I said sadly. He nodded and then looked over to the car. He didn't look happy with his decision.

"Good luck." With that, Daryl turned around to face the tree line and walked to the now conscious and smiling Merle. Rick shook his head, and I touched his shoulder as some form of comfort. "Let's go," he said.

The only two familiar faces were Carl's and Carol's. The unfamiliar blonde girl and one legged old man looked at me like how Maggie did. It was Carol who told me about Lori, Shane, Dale, T, Sophia. There was a baby. Rick and Lori's. Judith was her name. She was a newborn, a few weeks at most. I could tell the cuts of death were still fresh.

Carol put my bags in a cell and I got to hold the baby while Carol made her a crib out of a box. She seemed to like me, and I loved her already. She looked like Lori. I loved being able to have a baby in my hands; a real, live baby. It was all short-lived happiness, honestly. My mind was racing. I couldn't help feeling like I was intruding on this new life. Just a person looking for a home where I don't belong.

I have to sleep it off.-

Mediocre chapter, I know. I wanna make up for it next chapter. I was gonna actually skip these two episodes but I decided to kinda combine them and make a long chapter because I saw room for some development in the love triangle. I talked to my ex today for a few minutes and he did the thing he always does. We might get back together, he loves me too much. LMLLL, idk why I'm writing that. Don't worry, I won't stop writing whatever happens but I AM caught up now. 11 chapters-22 reviews so you know two more reviews for the update ANDBTWITSSMUT because I tease a lot. I'm still a virgin, so bare with me, though.


	13. Chapter 13

This prison was nightmarish. It finally hit me that I had traded my loft and full size bed for a hard mattress in a prison cell. And for what? Carol, Carl, and Rick? Glenn's mistress sleeping in the cell next to mine and him sleeping in the cell next to hers.

I had lost my respect in a large community of people to protect and was now an intruder. Glenn was only sleeping in a different cell from this girl to respect me- but only because I was here, because before he had no problem.

There was a watch here, similar to how there was at Woodbury. I couldn't sleep, and so I thought maybe it would be a good idea to trek over to the watchtower, all the way across the large prison field.

The door was unlocked, and I ran up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower. I peeked around the corner, unsure who I would find. There was a tall and skinny guy leaning on the table and looking out into the night.

"Hey," I announced my presence, making the person jump and spin, revealing himself to be Glenn. I sighed, letting my face drop.

"Majesty."

"I can't sleep. I just wanna take watch."

"Me either." Glenn turns back around and shuffles over to the left, as if he was expecting me to take up the space to his right.

I hesitated, taking the time to run my tongue across my dry lips and assess the situation. I did not want to be friendly or loving, I wasn't in the best of moods and I felt a growing pit of resentment towards Glenn. I wanted to be cool, but the anger constantly took over that part of me.

"We never got the chance to talk," Glenn said aloud as if he knew I was hesitating on purpose.

"We did."

"Not how I wanted."

"What do you want to say, really? You wanna apologize? Tell me you love me? I don't…. I don't think I care right now."

Glenn spun on the heel of his foot to face me, and crossed his arms across his chest. "What can I do? How can I make this better?"

"Maybe it should've been you who found me, not Merle. But you were too busy fucking Maggie, right? Can I ask you something?"

Glenn walks closer to me, so close that I can feel his breath fanning over my face. "Ask me anything. Whatever you need to fix this."

"Do you love her more than me?"

Glenn slowly shut his eyes and I felt his hands at my wrists. I shivered under his touch, finding a teeny bit of comfort as his arms slid up my arms. After a sigh, Glenn opened his eyes and looked straight into my own, his hands now at my cheeks and his forehead pressed onto my own. He was being oddly touchy and romantic. I felt like he was going to say yes, but in a firm voice he simply said, "think."

That one word seemed to work wonders in my mind. I remembered when I first saw Glenn, we were both 16 years old and training for this new pizza place. I was a student, very risqué and rebellious, trying to be something I definitely was not. I had just lost my virginity and come off a heartbreak. I wanted to make money and run away, I hated school and wanted to be famous. He was maybe the complete opposite of me; timid and annoying. I know I saw him as a goal, prey almost. I remembered taking his virginity, being over protective and making sure he was only mine. I remembered meeting his family, who didn't like me at first when they saw I was Hispanic AND not so good of an influence. I remembered making him smoke weed, taking him out of his comfort zone every single weekend. I remember five years worth of friendship and four of this unconditional love. My first love.

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally rolled down my face, and when Glenn wiped them with his thumb, I let out a dry chuckle. "You're first love is supposed to break your heart. I always thought I'd be the one to hurt you like this, though."

"Stop," Glenn groaned, rolling his eyes and dropping his arms at his side.

I stepped back and leaned on the wall, trying to keep myself together. I didn't like playing the weak role, it just wasn't for me. "Your mom always tried to tell me how I was a pit stop. You'd always marry some nice Asian girl. I'd rather that than some annoying southern church belle."

"You're being annoying right now. You can't even tell me what you want, you'd rather try to make me feel like shit."

"Is it working?"

Glenn snorted out a laugh, and his solemn face was now wearing a smile as he shook his head back and forth. "I would have given anything for it to be you lying next to me on that farm. Through everything that happened you didn't think I wanted you by my side? You were gone for almost a year, what was I supposed to do? Think I'd find you in some crazy ass town and we'd be reunited? I can't just drop everything for you."

"I never asked you to! Can I be hurt by the fact that I'm here with you and your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really?" I clicked my tongue and moved around Glenn to the front of the watchtower and squinted out into the night. The many walkers were just moving shadows, shuffling around looking for any sign of life. I remember how I would stare down every single walker I came across looking for a familiar face. I think I would've rather been wondering and searching then feeling what I'm feeling now.

"Why do we have to talk about all that? We just got each other back so why so we have to fight?" I heard Glenn moving, and then a second later he was behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso and pressing his body against my own.

He was right. Maybe I should celebrate this time I have with him in this watchtower alone. No sad or questioning eyes to stare at me like I don't belong or like I needed pity. So I let myself melt into the warmth of Glenn's body, and placed my hands over his so he was hugging me even tighter. His warmth made me shiver, and he flexed his arms around me even tighter. I wasn't gonna lie, it feels good.

"You got so buff," I said through a laugh, spinning myself so I was now facing Glenn.

"You're talking." It was true; I was much more tone from all the running and lifting I had been doing working for the damn governor. I was actually kind of glad Glenn noticed how fit I was because even if I was thin before, I took pride in my body now.

"I did get smaller, didn't I."

"Yeah but this-" Glenn grabbed my ass with a firm grip and have a light squeeze. "I think this may have gotten a little bigger- I'm not sure."

"Well feel around a little more, you might find your answer." I flirted, flashing bedroom eyes up at him. This goofy way of flirting was probably the best thing about us two, and I never found it with anyone else. I didn't wanna like this position, but I really did.

"I think these pants are kinda in the way," he said as he slowly peeled my tights off, exposing my panties and bare legs. From there, Glenn continued to feel up on me, and I could feel his erection growing on my leg rapidly. I don't know when the last time he has sex with Maggie was, or maybe he just really missed my body. I was okay either way.

I decided to close the gap between our mouths, and lock our lips, giving him a long and passionate kiss. Quickly, it became rough, rushed kisses, Glenn hoisting me up and setting me on the small table in the watchtower.

A gentle moan escaped me as he began trailing kisses down my neck, sucking softly as the skin there. While he worked at my neck, I began undoing the button and zipper on his pants, reaching inside to free his pulsing manhood. I began to stroke his length, enjoying how his breathing got heavier against my neck.

Glenn stopped my hand and looked me in my eyes. "Are you sure?" He breathed in a gruff whisper.

I nodded, using my calves to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me. I wanted Glenn more than I ever had, having him here in front of me with no one around- doing this act with the love of my life that I'd been separated from for so long- was an amazing feeling. I was ready for him, and I just needed him to fill me up.

I felt his fingers against my soaked panties, and he pushed them to the side and moved to kiss me again. After moving my underwear out of his way, Glenn grabbed my ass and pulled me even closer to him, so he was positioned right at my entrance.

Slowly, he slid inside of me, swallowing the moan that escaped my mouth onto his own. I moved my head to look down at the sight of him pumping in and out of me, something I truly missed. Glenn kept a steady pace and angle that hit my bundle of nerves perfectly. I was finding it hard to keep quiet, and even harder not to release right then and there. Somehow, only Glenn could make my body react the way it did to him, he knew exactly how I worked and exactly what to do.

As he picked up the pace, and I began to move my hips in unison with his own, my moans became sporadic and I threw my head back, warmth pooling at the bottom of my stomach as I got closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Glenn grabbed my face and forced me to look into his dark eyes, our noses touching at the tips. His hot breath fanned all over my face as he moved even faster, practically slamming into me. This was new and it was so hot. I just couldn't take it.

My climax was long, my back arching and a short scream escaping my lips as my body convulsed against my ex boyfriend. The feeling of my release was enough for Glenn to cum as well, and as soon as he did he fell onto me, putting his head on my chest and holding me close to him.

It was silent besides our heavy pants and the faint sound of growls from outside. I was brought back to the reality of being in a prison watchtower as my mind got less foggy. I still didn't want Glenn to pull out or let go of me, and so I wrapped my arms around him tighter, though I let my numb legs hang there since I could really barely feel them. It was that good.

"I love you so much."

I didn't say anything back, and instead just put my head on Glenn's shoulder. In all honestly, I would be fine if we could have just stayed like that but I knew one of us would be sneaking back into the cell block soon and pretending none of this had happened.

Being at war with my old town has proved to be extremely stressful on both sides. Rick has been off his rocker, which was understandable. Glenn has been on edge between Maggie and I. They haven't been speaking, and neither have Glenn and I. Only at night where we have sneaky "watch" sessions.

Woodbury led an attack, planting walkers in the field of the prison and confining us in the cell block. Merle and Daryl returned and everyone was coexisting the best they could. Merle sat me down and cheekily apologized all while suggesting I thank him for reuniting me with Glenn. Everything has been out of order.

The good thing is the run Michonne, Rick, and Carl went on gave us the arsenal we desperately needed in order to be able to win this war with Woodbury. Everyone had been on edge because of our defenseless for the past two weeks, and so it was possibly the best thing to happen for us.

At the moment it was noon, I was in a car with Rick, Hershel, and Daryl on the way to a meeting with the Governor. Merle and I knew there would be no peace made today, but I needed to get out of the prison, even if it meant seeing the people I have grown to despise.

"Are you sure you aren't cold, Majie?" Rick spoke, breaking the comfortable silence of the car. I was the skinniest of us all and also had the least clothes.

"I sleep in the cell block half naked, this is nothing."

"You ain't doing no sleeping," Daryl said with a small chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and avoided glancing over at Hershel. I tell Rick and Daryl almost everything, especially because there wasn't any girls for me to bother, and I knew both of them the longest. Rick obviously disapproved, Daryl was amused by the situation in a way. He didn't feel for Maggie and he didn't feel for me, he thinks we're both stupid trying to get a piece of Glenn, which could be true.

"I'm not even gonna go there with you."

"Then don't."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I joked, poking at Daryl's neck.

"We're here," Rick announced, tapping Hershel so he would stop driving. Immediately, everything got serious and Rick handed me and Hershel big automatics in case of an ambush. Daryl and Rick exited the car and ran around the field to get to this meeting spot Andrea set up. Our mutual loss of Amy at the farm is the only thing I can sympathize with her about. She's weak and an idiot. She pretends she doesn't know Phillip and his evil. I can't help her.

I didn't like being in the car with Hershel, I always feel like he hates me as much as his daughters do. The Greene's are my only discomfort with the prison besides the fact that it is a prison I'm living in. Either way, the silence was comfortable in a way; I fingered the gun I was holding and he examined his leg, looking deep in thought.

"Should I walk the perimeter?" I suggested, suddenly getting uncomfortable with the silence after a couple of minutes.

"If you'd like. Be careful, Majesty."

I chuckled slightly at him saying his name as it was so rare to hear him speak to me at all.

"What is it?"

"You don't speak to me often, and honestly I think you'd love if I wasn't careful, for Maggie's sake," I spoke honestly, opening my car door and sliding out.

Hershel also opened his door and put his good leg onto the grassy field. His crutches were in the back seat where I had previously been sitting, and I decided to grab them for him and help him out of the mint colored vehicle.

"Thank you. And Maggie will be fine, I know it is still fresh, but whatever Glenn does, she will have to accept. As will you."

"What do you mean? How can you support them being together."

"I didn't say that. I would hope Maggie has enough sense to see where Glenn wants to be."

I smirked at the irony of his statement. I didn't even know where Glenn wanted to be. "I don't even think Glenn knows, to be honest."

"I have no doubt that he loves my daughter and no doubt that he loves you as well-"

"But who is he in love with? I honestly don't think it's me. The spell will wear off and the sad part is I'm holding onto him until the very end."

Hershel remained silent, and I lifted myself from the leaning position I had shifted to during the conversation. Daryl walking towards us caught my attention, and only a few seconds later a dirty mustard yellow truck pulled up besides us.

"Majesty?" Hershel called for me before anyone got close. "Glenn is not stupid, and he a good man, he's going to try his hardest not to hurt either of you. It's not his decision, it's the girls'."

-GLENN P.O.V

My heart dropped when I saw Maggie walk over to me out of the corner of my eye. I haven't spoke to her in almost a week for a reason; I didn't want to deal with the situation.

The best thing about Majesty was she didn't want to talk about Maggie and relationships. She came back and resumed her position as my partner, and hasn't given Maggie a second thought. I knew it was hard for Maggie, and she couldn't just step aside or just be all over me, she wasn't like that.

I feel horrible for leaving her at a time like this, but a bigger part of me wanted to enjoy this reunion with the girl of my dreams as much as I could.

"Can we talk? Everyone is finally gone," Maggie said, leaning on the fence surrounding the catwalk I was keeping watch from.

"I don't think it's the best time."

"No Glenn, it is the perfect time. We're here alone and no one will interrupt us."

My mind scrambled for an excuse while I stared silently into the distance. I didn't want to talk about this.

Maggie took my silence as acceptance and began talking, "I'm just not sure how you're able to throw this year away. Everything we've been through, and the moment your ex comes back you pretend it doesn't exist."

"Maggie, I've known her almost ten years. She was my first everything. We never knew she was dead."

"So you just used me? Still hoping she was alive and would come swoop you up?" Maggie said angrily, obviously trying to disguise her hurt with anger. It made me feel terrible knowing what I was doing to her.

"No! I love you! You cannot ask me to choose between you and her. I won't hurt her and I won't hurt you."

"But won't you?" Maggie sniffed and rubbed a hand down her face. "I can't not wait for you, Glenn. I just can't give you up."

I felt the urge to hold and comfort her, and it was only fair that I did because I did the same with Majesty. They were both hurting and so was I. Having sex with Majesty almost every night was definitely hindering my decision making skills, I could be with her and crush Maggie which would make me the ultimate asshole for using her for almost a year. Choosing Maggie didn't sit well with me. I loved her of course but just getting Majesty back after thinking she was dead seemed stupid. She had been in my life for so long and I knew being with Maggie was unforgivable and would hurt her ten times worse.

Could I leave them both alone? Probably not. I didn't want Maggie to wait for me and I didn't want Majesty to either. I didn't want to make the decision and I didn't want to be some two timing scumbag playing with their feelings.

I ran my hand down my face and picked up the gun I was holding, preparing to walk away from the conversation.

I walked past the brunette, and before I got far, she had an arm around my shoulder and was spinning me so she could drape her arms around me in a hug. I hugged back and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin.

"I miss you," she said, and I felt her take a deep breathe against me like she was trying to inhale all of me.

"I'm sorry." I stroked her head compassionately and decided to pull away before it go too far. I don't want to be with both of them.

I'm not even sure I should be with either of them.

-11-12-111111-

I never realized how boring season three is but I'm back snd two more episodes and we'll be in season 4 so that's cool. Idk when the bet time I'll update is

Also I'm not a virgin anymore but I didn't wanna write the send scene but I was like halfway thru it so I was like whatever. I know makeup sex is not about foreplay and romance SO I tried my best.

Hugs and kisses. Review and rate !

And review.


End file.
